Sockles' SONIC WORLD TOURNAMENT
by Alex Warlorn
Summary: Started by professional fanfiction writer Sockles, Sonic characters from everywhere battle it out to be the best
1. First Round

This story was written on www.sonicfoundation.org 's message board by Sockles along with Alex Warlorn (me), and Charles RB. 

Yup, you heard me. Ever since I saw world tournaments in DBZ I have been obsessed with them. So, I'm making a Sonic one! Basically, if you want to be in it, here's how it goes: 

In about an hour or two, I'm gonna make a tourney chart (I'm not posting it here). Then, I will put up the two contestants for the next battle. If you want to, write in the battle in fanfic form (how you write it isn't as important as it being a good battle). Now I will put a list of the contestants for anyone who wants to keep the chart with me: 

Sonic   
Super Sonic   
Knuckles   
Shadow   
Amy   
Fang   
Tails   
Rouge   
Eggman (in mech of his choice)   
E-101 Beta   
E-102 Gamma   
E-104 Epsilon   
Zero   
F-6t Bigfoot   
B-3x Hotshot   
Super Shadow   
---------   
Super Tails   
Super Knux   
Chaos 0   
Biolizard   
Chaos 4   
Chaos 2   
Chaos 6   
Big   
Sonic Jr.   
R-1/A Flying Dog   
Lara-su   
King Boom Boo   
Egg Golem   
Beetlebot   
Super Lara-su   
Super Sonic Jr. 

(note: Sonic Jr. and Lara-su are the future kids of Sonic/Sally and Knuckles/Julie-su respectively) 

Okay, so now that I have the contestants, here is the starting chart: 

EAST DIVISION   
Sonic vs. Super Sonic   
Knuckles vs. Shadow   
Amy vs. Fang   
Tails vs. Rouge   
Eggman vs. E-101 MKII   
E-102 vs. E-104   
Zero vs. Bigfoot   
Hotshot vs. Super Shadow 

WEST DIVISION   
Super Tails vs. Super Knux   
Chaos 0 vs. Biolizard   
Chaos 4 vs. Chaos 2   
Chaos 6 vs. Big   
Sonic Jr. vs. R-1/A Flying Dog   
Lara-su vs. King Boom Boo   
Egg Golem vs. Beetlebot   
Super Lara-su vs. Super Sonic Jr. 

Okay, now here's the introduction...   
--------------------------------------------- 

Sonic and Tails sat down in Tails' workshop, watching TV. Their favorite shows were the car races, and so they were watching the Daytona 500. Suddenly, the race was interruptedc with an important commercial from...EGGMAN?! Sonic and Tails watched in horror as Eggman said, "Welcome, everyone! This is your favorite super-genius, Dr. Robotnik. Call me Eggman and I'll knock your brains out. Anyways, I will be hosting the first Sonic World Tournament, in honor of my worst nemesis. I will be hosting every math except ones in which I will participate, in which my trusty Omochao will be the ref. Also, some contestants from the future will be joining us in this tourny. The rules? Well, no cheap moves, such as weapons that you have not carried with you into the ring. That, and, you may not use your Super form. Talking about that, you must split from your Super form to enter. Of course, your super form may enter too. See you in the tourny! And may the best contestant win! Like any of you have a chance!" "And now, back to the Daytona-" Sonic said to Tails, "Forget sitting around here waiting until Sonic Team calls us in for SA3! Let's join!" 

"Hello, and welcome to the first battle in the East Division of the Sonic World Tournament! It is me, the world's greatest scientist Dr. Eggman, with my Omochao here to analyze the contestants. Omochao?"   
"Sonic looks to be promising for this battle. Some fans have argued that this isn't a fair fight, but Sonic just doesn't seem to care. As for Super Sonic, he may have 3 times the moves of his normal form but he's gonna have a hard time beating Sonic to the ground in 50 seconds, otherwise he's outta there."   
"Hmm...maybe I should invent and ring support system like the one Biolizard has for his life. Anyways, on to the battle!" 

Sonic stared down his opponent, saying, "We've had good times together but you know I'm gonna win." Super Sonic replied, "Ha! Fat chance of that happening!" The bell rang, and almost instantly Sonic and Super Sonic disappeared. Sonic got a hit in first, but Super Sonic took it like nothing and hit back with a Sonic rumble that sent Sonic flying. Then Sonic tried a different tactic. Knowing that his powerful counterpart can't do the Light Speed Attack, he powered it up, yelling, "Ready?" Then, when Super Sonic hyper dashed (what Super Sonic/Super Shadow do against FinalHazard) Sonic, he instantly light-speeded, matching blow for blow with his super-counterpart! The Eggman looked at his watch, saying, "Ooh boy. This match might just be won by Sonic!" Suddenly, Super Sonic powered up, knocking Sonic to the edge of the ring. Then Super Sonic powered up a beam, saying, "And this is where I win." Suddenly, Super Sonic started fading! Eggman looked at his watch and said, "It's 40 seconds already?!" Sonic took this oppurtunity to knock Super Sonic back for some. Super Sonic went back to hit Sonic but faded when he got to him! Then Super Sonic tried one more valiant effort to zap his opponent, but by then it had reached 50 seconds and he had ran out of rings! Not having any regular form to go back to, he fell down to the ground unconscious. Eggman started the countdown: "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...Sonic is the winner! He will go on to face either Knuckles or Shadow in the next round of battles. At least Both of those two have the same amnt of power as Sonic, and even though Super Sonic had a power advantage, he just couldn't pull it together in time to KO his opponent before he went out. Now for the next fight." 

" So, Omachao, what are the odds? "   
" Well, Shadow is certainly faster and more deadly, but Knuckles has the strength advantage and can tunnel away from Shadow's attacks. The odds on both are 1:2. " 

Knuckles and Shadow entered the ring, and bowed. Then, while Knux was still bowed, Shadow did a Spin Attack!   
" ARGH! Cheat! "   
Shadow smirked. " You should have been paying atten- UGH! "   
Knuckles had just done a Spiral Upper, knocking Shadow flying! Shadow fired off his Chaos Spear attack, but Knuckles tunneled quickly and they missed.   
Knuckles did not come back up.   
" Where is he... "   
THAT question was answered when the ground exploded as Knuckles tunneled his way up from RIGHT UNDER SHADOW. Shadow was down-defenceless. Knuckles began punching quickly at Shadow's head. Shadow's nose was busted open, but he managed to do a Fire Somasult, getting under Knuckles AND tripping him up.   
" CHAOS CONTROL! "   
Shadow warped to the other end of the ring and as soon as Knuckles was getting up, he opened fire with Chaos Spear. Knuckles winced and fell down into a kneeling position.   
" And now playtime's over, echidna. HAAAA! "   
Shadow began Spin Dashing towards Knuckles at MACH 1, ready to shred him...   
Knuckles waited until Shadow as only a few seconds away and then cried " THUNDER STRIKE! "   
Lightning struck down in front of Shadow, knocking him out of the Spin Dash and into a standing position-   
Knuckles charged and delivered a savage punch to the neck! Shadow gurgled, tried to hit him back... and collapsed unconscious.   
" AND THE WINNER IS... KNUCKLES! AND HE'LL BE GOING UP AGAINST SONIC IN HIS NEXT BATTLE! "   


While Amy and Fang walked into the ring, Shadow punched the ground, thinking, "I'm the Ultimate Life Form! How could I lose to a pathetic echidna?!" Then Super Sonic kicked Shadow hard in the ribs, saying, "Shut up. At least you didn't lose to your regular form." Shadow then said, "Well then, that narrows it down to one of both of us. At least my Super form is still in, and he's going up against Hot Shot. I beat the toy in 30 secs flat when I fought it in SA2! I'd like to see any GUN walker make it past the first round. The only one who really has a chance in this division is Bigfoot." 

Meanwhile, Sonic and Knuckles met up. Sonic said, "Good luck on the second round. Hey, do you want to watch the next two fights to see the abilities of the 4 possible opponents after our next round?" Knuckles said, "OK. Of course, my Super form is beating Tails' in the other division or I'm a cow." Sonic smirked, saying, "I'll take that bet. How about 20 rings over it?" Knuckles replied, "Aw, come on, ya wimp! How about...500? Now that's gonna be a challenge to find that many rings and keep them long enough to give it to the winner. Deal?" "Deal."   
  


Flames, comments, good or bad reviews, suggestions, reactions, occasional constructive criticism all welcome. Spelling corrections also welcome as long as you tell what you think of the story itself too.   
    
"Don't forget, since characters can bring in any ultility from any continum that means Amy can use her cross bow from the Fleetaway comics." 

Amy and Fang walked onto the ring and bowed. As soon as the bell rang, Amy went for Fang with her mallet. As soon as she swung, Fang went on all fours and shot at Amy's legs, scarring one of them! Immediately Amy fell down crying. Fang just kept shooting at her, and Amy, ignoring the pain, kept running around the ring. But then Fang aimed at a billboard. As soon as he hit it, the billboard fell! The people under it ran for dear life as the billboard burst in flames. Amy, shocked by this act of horror, just stared at the wreckage, thankful only that nobody was under it. But that was a mistake that cost her dearly as Fang kicked her in the side of the head! Amy fell down, and Eggman started the countdown. "10, 9, 8..." Then Amy thought, "Wait, I could use Sonic's move that I used in SA2 to stop Shadow in time..." She yelled, "Hey, wait a minute!" Immediately time was frozen for 10 seconds. She immediately chucked her hammer at Fang, then went over to him, picked the hammer up, then got back to where she was. When time stopped, Fang got whacked and fell out of the ring! The Eggman stopped counting, saying, "Whoa! There's no need to count anymore! Fang's out of the ring, so Amy's the winner! Let's see that again!" 

-=Replay=- 

Amy: Hey, wait a minute!   
Nack: **gets knocked off ring** 

-=/Replay=- 

"She is going to the next round!" 

Shadow's mouth fell wide open. "How did she manage to knock him out of the ring when she was already down? Wait a minute, I just remembered...no duh! She froze time! That's the same thing she said before suddenly she was way ahead of me!" 

" And our next match is between Rouge and Tails! What are the odds? "   
" Well, Robotnik, as a GUN covert op agent, Rouge is a better fighter. However, if the Tornado is used in mecha form, Tails will have the advantage. Odds are on Tails."   
" And Tails is coming in.. YES! He's using the Cyclone mecha! This looks bad for Rouge! "   
Tails was making his mecha dance in tune to "Believe In Myself" to crowd applause, when Rouge entered the ring... IN HER KART!   
" WHAT?! This is unexpected, ladies and gents! "   
" But legal, Omachao. Tails can use his mecha because he's played entire levels in it in SA2, and Rouge did play a whole level in her kart; she is entitled to it. "   
Rouge smirked at Tails and revved her engine. " Ready, kid? "   
" YEAH! LASER GUN: FIRE! "   
Rouge instantly drove to the side, avoiding the lasers. Tails started firing missiles and his Volkan Cannon, but they only managed to score glancing blows. Rouge finally lashed out with Dark Wave and sent the Cyclone staggering back a step.   
" She's not going down! Have to match speed with speed; Cyclone, convert to X-WING! "   
Rouge moaned as the mighty biplane flew to her. " Can he do that? "   
Omachao was flipping through the rulebook and finally said " It appears so; as long as he flies the plane WITHIN THE RING PERIMETER, it's legal. "   
Tails began firing off missiles, bashing the kart all over the ring. Rouge snarled and tried a Dark Wave but the X-Wing dodged it, firing its gun and flattening one of her tires.   
" DRAT! My kart's slowing down! "   
Tails flew down and converted back to a mecha, firing his powerful laser weapon (from his 2nd time as Boss in SA2). Rouge screamed and leapt out of her kart right before the beam slagged it.   
" Give up Rouge! I don't want to hurt you too bad, but I AM in an uber-mech. "   
" Don't worry about me, Tails. I'm covered! "   
She leapt over the mech, avoiding Volkan Cannon shots, before landing on top of the mecha. Tails turned round, saw her and sweatdropped.   
" Can we talk about thiIIISSSSSSSSS! "   
Rouge had yanked him outta the cockpit and chucked him into the ring, crying "NO!". She leapt down after him, only to get knocked back by his Spinning Tails attack (SA). She retaliated with a Triple Kick, causing him to cry out and clutch his jaw.   
" And now for a move that felled the Flying Dog! "   
Rouge jumped into the air, flew high up... and the came crashing down on Tails with a Drill Kick!   
Tails was down.   
" 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... "   
Tails got up! And then Rouge kicked him back down again.   
After the counting finished, Omachao proclaimed " WOW! Rouge has defeated the young Tails and the Cyclone mecha! I did not see that coming! "   
" But I did, " said Robotnik, " and we made a bet; PAY UP! "   
" ... "   
"Does this mean she'll be facing Amy in Round 2?"   
"Yup! That's right Omochao! But I'm in the next match. You're the ref for now. Excuse me while I go grab my mech." 

In the meanwhile, Tails banged against the protective window of the Cyclonce, saying, "I can't believe I lost!" Amy walked up to Tails, saying, "Don't feel bad, Tails. You put up a good fight." Tails wiped a tear from his eye, saying, "You're right. Besides, I still have my super form in this game. Since he's in the west division, that gives me some time to fix this mech up and give it to him." Then Tails typed in the buttons and the mech carried him out of the stadium. Suddenly, Eggman came back in his mech, saying to everyone, "Now, you will all see the glory that is Robotnik." 

Omochao took the speakerphone, saying, "Now for the 5th match today! My co-host, Robotnik..."   
"That's DR. ROBOTNIK!"   
"Dr. Robotnik and one of his creations, E-101, are fighting. Don't worry, all of the self-destruct commands have been disabled. As far as who's gonna win, if E-101 remembers well, he got his butt whooped by Gamma, who's in the next match, so with Eggman.."   
"ROBOTNIK!"   
"Robotnik in his advanced mech, I can't see too well with E-101. My odds are on Eggman." 

Dr. Robotnik, in his mech, stared at his creation. He thought to himself, "If my Gamma could wreck this thing, I should have no problem." The bell rang, and immediately Robotnik locked-on to E-101 and let out a hail of scatter missiles on the robot! But then, E-101 knocked them away as if they were nothing. Robotnik, shocked, yelled, "How dare you!" Then E-101 powered up and charged at Eggman! His mech was not as fast as Gamma's but he already locked-on to E-101, so they both hit each other. Then Eggman and E-101 exchanged firepower, causing more and more explosions in the ring! Omochao exclaimed, "I can't even see what's happening!" By the time the dust cleared, Eggman was still there, but E-101 had disappeared! Omochao looked up in the sky, saying, "Where did he get to?" Suddenly, it hit him: E-101 was up in the sky powering up a laser beam! He launched it, purposely not aiming it for the mech. When it almost hit the ground, it swerved and hit Eggman's mech, making it crash into the wall! Omochao flipped through the rule book, saying, "This match just might be over...but wait! In here it says that you actually have to touch the ground to lose! The still might be a chance..." Eggman pulled himself out of the mech and stood on the window, preparing to jump! This started a murmur in the crowd. Suddenly, one person started chanting, "Eggman! Eggman! Eggman!" That got the whole crowd started. Robotnik thought to himself, "In any other circumstance I would have told the crowd to shut up and say Robotnik, but this time, I'll use it inspirationally." Suddenly, he leapt from his mech! Everyone stared at the doctor, doing all he can to land in the ring. As soon as he started to go down, Shadow exclaimed, "Oh my god..." Then Omochao yelled, "HE MADE IT!" This got the crowd into a whole uproar, along with "Eggman! Eggman! Eggman!" Then Robotnik balled up a fist and punched at E-101! E-101 dodged, but Robotnik just kept coming for more. Suddenly, as Eggman punched, E-101 dodged, but he was flying out of bounds! Omochao flipped through the rule book, saying, "Is he out?" Then he shouted, "Yes he is! It says here in the rule book that you can only fly inside the perimeter of the ring! Tails demonstrated this rule by flying his plane above the field, so Eggman is the winner!"   
"ROBOTNIK!"   
"Okay, Robotnik is the winner!" 

Robotnik stood in the victory pose, saying, "I knew I'd win!" Then he walked over to his mech, still lodged in the wall, and said, "Ooh. This baby's gonna need repairs." Then he yelled to Omochao, "You take the next battle alone. I'm gonna take some time off and fix my mech." 

"Hi. It's me again, Omochao. My master has went to fix up his mech after a doozy of a hit from E-101, but at least he'll still be going to the next round against the winner of this fight. Now, let's get this party started!" 

E-102 Gamma and E-104 Epsilon walked up on the stage. When the bell rang, E-104 immediately unleashed some serious firepower on E-102. E-102 ran around and around the stadium, sometimes locking-on to the missiles to get away from them. But then E-102 started changing his direction. Instead of just running around the field, he was spiraling closer and closer to E-104! When he was close enough, he locked-on to E-104. THen he put some extra speed. When he was right behind E-104, he shot the robot through. E-104 stopped firing and fell down, sizzling from the direct hit. Omochao started counting: "10, 9, 8, 7, 6..." Suddenly, E-104 started to explode! E-102 had to cover himself as the robot blew up! Then Omochao said, "OK, now E-104's disqualified! In the rule book here, it says that you cannot perform a Self-destruct attack! So, the winner is...E-102! He will face his master in the next round!" 

NEWS FLASH! NEWS FLASH! 

According to Dr. Eggman, he decided that his Beetlebot should get back to the base and defend it. So, the new opponent for the Egg Golem is..METAL SONIC! 

Reporter: So how do you feel about this, Metallix?   
Metal Sonic: **starts rubbing his nose**   
Sonic: **doing the same thing and translating** I always knew I'd get a chance in the tournament. And I'm a sure win for the second round. I mean, if my pathetic organic counterpart could beat him...**stops translating** Hey, I'm not pathetic!   
Reporter: And there you have it. The Beetlebot has been replaced with Metal Sonic in the west division. 

" And now, it's.... ZERO VS BIGFOOT! "   
" Indeed, Doctor, and this is a tough battle. Zero is nearly indestructible and has a powerful attack, but Bigfoot is commanded by a real pilot, and has a variety of attacks. The odds are even. "   
" Well, MY INVENTION WILL FLATTEN THAT PATHETIC STAR WARS RIPOFF and we'll have to stop there, because they're entering the ring! "   
Bigfoot stomped into the ring and immediately fired its missiles... But Zero was unharmed! The E-100 prototype charged forwads and delivered its powerful Cable Punch attack to Bigfoot's cockpit!   
" WOW! Bigfoot's health has gone down by ONE HALF instead of the usual quarter! A lot of power there, Omachao! "   
" Yes, but Bigfoot is beginning to fly; something Zero can't do. Bigfoot may have the advantage... "   
Bigfoot hovered high above Zero and began firing its machine-gun, blowing the top of Zero's head off and exposing his "brain". The pilot smirked and landed, firing missiles at Zero's weak spot.   
Zero shrieked and flipped his lid back. He was badly damaged, but one of his attacks could pretty much finish off Bigfoot. He charged...   
Bigfoot jumped to one side and Zero went flying past. His charge was so strong it tore through the side of the ring!   
" Zero has left the ring! So, by default, BIGFOOT WINS! GACK! "   
The "GACK!" came from Robotnik strangling Omachao in a fit of rage.   
" ARGH! HOW COULD MY CREATION LOSE?! HOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW?! "   
" Pl-please let go off me... " 

Shadow, after watching that, said, "Ha! I told, you, Super Sonic! I'll bet you 300 rings that no other GUN walker makes it to the 2nd round." Super Sonic smirked, saying, "You really think I'm that stupid? Of course I know that the other GUN walkers are history! I just want to see your Super-form beat the heck out of HotShot." 

Robotnik downed his 5th bottle of scotch. " I can't believe it... One of my finest creations, beaten by a military pile of junk. This happens to all my stuff... Why do I even bother? "   
" You think YOU'VE got it bad? " snorted Fang, piles of empty Budweiser bottles in front of him. " I lost to AMY! No, I didn't even lose; I FELL OUT OF THE RING! That should have been an easy match- "   
" And you blew it, " finished Super Sonic. " Tell me about it... *hic* "   
Dr Chao turned to them. " Well, _I_ have issues with abusive parents, a recent divorce, underlying feelings of self-hate and the fact that I look completely stupid! "   
" Tough break man... " 

Tails and Shadow walked in the pub. Tails ordered a scotch but Big said that he was too young. Then Shadow ordered 2 bloody Mary's and gave one to Tails behind Big's back. Tails banged against the table, saying, "How could I have lost! I mean, she cheaped out by yanking me out of my mech!" Robotnik, getting ready to get back to the nearby gas station to pick up his mech and get back to the tournament, said, "Well, maybe if you stayed in plane form, you could have won. No matter. I will blow up my own creation and have an easy entrance to the semi-finals." Super Sonic left too, saying, "If my regular form doesn't kick Knux's butt, I'm gonna kill the redhead so he can't go to the semifinals." Then Robotnik said back, "But then you'll get Sonic disqualified. And the rules say that if both players are unable to go to the next round, I'll need to reawaken Silver Sonic to take their place." 

"Couldn't happen to a nicer proto-type." Mumbled Tails(he had to be drunk). "But if you ask me. This Tornament is coming down to how can come up with the most dirty trick rather than fighting skills."   
"And this ones going to be no exception." Said Nack the Weashel aka Fang the Sniper staring at the TV showing the tornament. 

Omachao after having his head readjusted sat once again in the narrator's booth.   
"And now the final fight of the elimination round of the east devision. . . . Hot Shot 3x verus Super Shadow!"   
The might hot shot mecha lands lands with a thud in the center of the ring.   
"Oh please!" Said Super Shadow, since the battle hadn't started yet the timer on his super form hadn't started yet. "I was able to whip this thing in my normal form in no time flat. This is a joke! Spare yourself some doctor and repair bills and just give up!"   
"Uh . . . it seems Super Shadow is very convedent of this victory." Said Omachao taken back by Shadow's lack of tack.   
"Some has to uphold the honor of the Ultimate Life forms." Commented Shadow, he was still toltally since the end of SA2 that Sonic HAD to be an ultimate life.   
"Ugh! Since Eggma- Doctor Robotnic is current unable to attened due to . . . person issues I will have to do this narration alone. Fighters are you ready?"   
"Yes." Snarled Super Shadow.   
"Afirmative." Said the piolet of the Hotshot, since there were no boxes around all he had to do was stay in the air and wait for Super Shadow's power to run out.   
"Begin."   
The hotshot goes into the air, charge it's laser going high out of Shadow's jumping range. But Shadow didn't have that in mind to begin with.   
"This is the ultimate power: Chaos Control!" Shadow then teleported on TOP of the mechca doing a super dash hitting it hard, an attack that was enough to injuire the biolizard, did much worse to machinary.   
Forty seconds.   
The piolet made several obsernce remarks trying to lose the super hedghog. To no avail.   
"Time to put this game to rest. Chaos Spear!" The engery dagger went right though the glass, and right though the piolet his screams eccoded though out the arena. The hotshot it's piolet in too much pain to take the controls went crashing right though the arena walls, suprisingly close to the one Zero had made.   
"And also up hold the honor of the creations of the Robotnick family line." Said Super Shadow as if he had planned that.   
The parametics quick retrived the piolet from the now bruning machine.   
"Just so you know. I could of just teleported your entire machine outside the ring, I can do that as long I don't leave the ring, I checked the rule book." Omachaos quickly flipped to the tiny paragraph in the rule book concerning teleporting. "What do you know. He's right." He commented.   
Shadow continued. "But I wanted a challenge . . . That's not true, I just wanted your hulmilation to be longer than two seconds!"   
"Increadable!" Shouted Omachao. "Super Shadow took out the hotshot 3x in less than thirty seconds! This means super Shadow is moving on the next round and we might just get replay of this fight when he takes on the Bigfoot mecha walker."   
"Correction! When I DESTORY Bigfoot mecha walker! And don't you have something to say!"   
"Huh? Oh yea! By ring out, Super Shadow is the winner!"   
Shadow put his hands to this mouth. "That's how it's done super sonic!" 

Question: Whose north and south? 

fighting results. 

Sonic vs. Super Sonic   
Sonic 

Knuckles vs. Shadow   
Knuckles 

Amy vs. Fang   
Amy 

Tails vs. Rouge   
Rouge 

Eggman vs. E-101 MKII   
Eggman 

E-102 vs. E-104   
E-102(aka Pinky Flicky, who do you think is driving that thing an IBM?) 

Zero vs. Bigfoot   
Bigfoot. 

Hotshot vs. Super Shadow   
Super Shadow 

Second round. 

Sonic vs Knuckles   
Amy vs. Rouge   
Eggman (in black-eggman armor MK III) vs. fully up-graded E-102   
Super Shadow vs. Bigfoot 

Next fight: Super Tails vs. Super Knukcles in the West devision. (I think) 

How are two super forms gonna duke it out? 

" This is Omachao, reporting on our next match-up: Super Tails VS Super Knuckles! A rather interesting battle; both are invunerable, both have the same power level and both will vanish after 50 seconds! Start betting people;I'm betting on Super Knux myself. "   
The two super forms flew into the ring, bowed and charged! They collided head on, creating a shockwave that shook the whole arena!   
" Give it up, kitsune! "   
" No way! I owe it to my regular form that one of us stays in! "   
Super Knuckles sneered and delivered a powerful punch to Super Tails' face. Super Tails took it and used his helicopter-like tails to create a level 5 gale!   
" 10 seconds are up and none seem to be winning! It looks like this could be our first draw- WAIT! Super Knuckles is challenging Super Tails to an arial match! They're flying high up... REAL high up... YE GODS! They've just flown out of Earth's atmosphere! Our satellites are showing they are STILL in the ring boundries... but for how long? "   
The two of them began trading Chaos energy blasts. The impacts could be seen from the stadium, but the two challengers weren't affected! Finally they flew out each other again, trying to push the other out of the ring.   
" YIELD! " screamed Super Knux.   
" NEVER! "   
" There's only 10 seconds left folks! Who will win?! "   
Super Knuckles cried out "ME!" and nutted Super Tails (bashing his head into ST's head!) ST went down...   
" HA! VICTOR- "   
Suddenly Super Tails charged at Mach 2 and rammed into Super Knuckles; he was ramming the echidna back to Earth!   
The two of them hit the stadium like a comet. The whole ring was vapourised on impact and the stadium, despite its forcefield protection, shook under the impact.   
Super Tails flew out of the crater, grinning. And because he was first to emerge, 1 second before the end of the match, he was the victor! 

"Ok . . . how are we going to rebuild this thing?" Said the robot Chao to himself looking at the gaint crater in the center of satuim where the arena once stood. "We might have to cancel the tornament or the ring out rule." 

Suddenly, the Egg Carrier flew over the field. It emitted a giant laser beam that fixed the ring! Robotnik showed back up on the field, saying, "Ha!" 

As for Knuckles, he got to work on finding 500 rings for Sonic. Starting at the nearest point (Aquatic Mines; he just flushed himself down a toilet and he was there), he collect ring after ring. 

"Now for the next match of the west devision. Chaos Zero verus Biolizard!" Shouted Omachao.   
The statium remain quite, crickets could be heard in the distance.   
"Um . . . it seem we're having techical diffculties folk stand by . . . . I said stand by!"   
The stand by screen went up. 

"What's going on?! I wanna see the first enemy of SA and the final boss of SA2 duke it out already!" Snarled Nack/Fang, he also had more than a few rings on Biolzard. 

"Where are they!" Shouted Eggman at a Omachao clone.   
"I don't know sir. They seem to be having trouble transporting them to the statum! I called some handlers but they said we didn't offer enough medical insurance!" 

Knuckles was now in Pumpkin Mountain. He searched a bit more when he was captured by ghosts and brought to King Boom Boo! When King Boom Boo roared at him, Knuckles said, "So, you're in the tournament too? Well, I beat you, and so will my future daughter Lara-su. Yup, I saw that she was fighting you in the tournament, and the picture of her looks too much like Julie-su. The only way you're going to win is if you fight her at nighttime." King Boom Boo laughed hard, then made an attempt at eating Knuckles! But then, Knux pulled out a ghostbuster vaccuum and sucked in King Boom Boo! He threatened the other ghosts, "Give me 500 or you'll never see your king again." The ghosts scampered around to try and meet Knux's quota. When they found the 500, Knuckles shrunk them all and put them in his pocket (well, that's the only possible way you can carry more than 50 rings at one time in one pocket). Then he released King Boom Boo and ran out of there to pay up Sonic. He could tell that his body temperature had gone down since those two ghosts held him in place.   
------------------------------------------   
"Will somebody transport Biolizard and Chaos 0 to this stage!" One technician spilled a bucket of water, and it formed to become Chaos 0. The other technician pulled out a capsule (like the ones from DB/DBZ). He pressed the button and ran. Suddenly, the Biolizard broke out of the capsule, roaring like heck and ready to show Chaos 0 how it's done. 

Chaos 0 and Biolizard just stand there.   
"Huh? Come on you guys your soppost to fight!" Shouted Eggman.   
Some ripples appered on Chaos and Biolizard made some strange sounds.   
"What's that mean?" Said the mad doctor.   
"Allow me to translate." Said Tikal blinking into existence.   
"Chaos doesn't understand why he should fight something that isn't threatening his Chao and the Biolizard can't see Chaos as an enemy because he's not stopping Dr. gerald's plans for world distruction."   
"But this is a tornament! They're soposed to fight!"   
"No one told them that. And I think it might be a bit beyound their reasoning fighting for cash or fun." 

"Well then, there's only one way to get them to fight!" 

Robotnik sent the Egg Carrier over the battlefield! It shot a beam and robotisized Chaos 0 and the Biolizard! 

Robotnik walked on the field, saying, "This match is going to be a little different. See, Chaos 0 and the Biolizard are stuck in their metal suits because the harder they try to get out, the more power the suit sucks out of them. So, now that they are under my control..." Robotnik took out a switch, pressed a button called, "FIGHT", and the fight began.   
---------------------------------------------   
OK, so that's a cheap way of making them fight. Oh well, heck. At least the tourny's still going on. Oh yes, and a further reason that Chaos 0 can't get out of his/her suit is because it's waterproof metal with no leaks whatsoever. Of course, if Biolizard busts a leak in the suit and Chaos 0 escapes, then the Biolizard is the winner and there's a button on Robotnik's control pad that says, "DEROBOTICIZE". 

Tikal assumed her spiritual form, and entered and possed Omachao and hit the deroboticzer button on the control panel. Both were quicky freed. Both looked more than a little mad.   
"Whichever one of you defeats the other gets to pay back the one who did that to you!" She said using Omachao's mouth. That was motivation enough.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------   
" WHAAAAT?! " scaremed Robotnik. " Uh-oh... Omachao, do you know how much tickets to India cost; I NEED ONE! "   
" Er, I'll get back to you on that... WHOA! Chaos just fired a blast of energy at Biolizard's support system; he's lost 1/6 of his health now! "   
Biolizard growled and lashed out with his tail, shattering Chaos' form. The being reformed and began battering Biolizard's flank; the monster wasn't affected and used his laser beam to evaporate Chaos!   
" It seems like Biolizard is winning. Now as a gas, Chaos is beginning to drift out of the ring! Once he drifts out, he's disqualifi- WHAT?! "   
The super forms had turned up to watch this battle. And now Chaos energy was leaking from them and into the mist that was Chaos. And then it began to take shape once more. The shape of Perfect Chaos.   
GRRRRRRYOOWWWW!   
Omachao's eyes bulged. " THAT'S AN ILLEGAL MOVE! Drawing energy from others like that is against the rules; and so is changing your form! Chaos is disqualified! "   
Perfect Chaos wasn't listening. He fired energy from his gaping maw, scorching Biolizard's back and damaging the life support, before charging and grabbing the lizard's tail in his teeth.   
" STOP NOW! The match is OVER! "   
Robotnik smirked. " It appears Chaos doesn't like the idea of losing to Biolizard. So he's going to kill him, whatever the consequences! "   
" We have to stop Chaos! "   
" We do? But it's just getting good! "   
" GAH! SECURITY! "   
The two titans calshed, shaking the arena. Perfect Chaos was using his mighty powers to bat Biolizard around, but the protype had his own tricks; time and time again, Perfect Chaos was hit by a laser and his attacks blocked by floating pink orbs.   
But Biolizard appeared to be weakening...   
Then the security arrived; the Chaotix, backed up by GUN robots!   
" THIS IS VECTOR! STAND DOWN, CHAOS! THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING! "   
Perfect Chaos turned round and roared at the croc. Vector quietly wet himself.   
" Open fire! "   
The robots began firing electric shocks, wreaking havoc on Chaos' water form. The great dragon screeched in agony-   
Biolizard snarled and spat out an orb of dark energy. It hit Chaos and the dragon exploded into mist.   
" GRAWOW! "   
" Perfect Chaos has been subdued; his power is gone. Biolizard looks a bit shaken but is the winner. This means this reptilian ravager will be facing Super Tails in Round Two! " 

"Dr. Julian Ivo "Eggman" Robotnic." Said Tikal matterizing before him. "I suggest you get that ticket to India . . . now. Biolizard! This is the one who tried to entrap you!"   
The huge beast existed the area right for the narrator's box.   
Eggman screamed like a girl as the Biolizard gave chase right though several walls of the statium.   
Omachao looked concerned. Tikal took notice.   
"Don't worry, if he can out run Sonic in this escape sceans he can out run the biolizard . . . maybe."   
Omachao sweet dropped but it was time for the next match.   
"Ok, our next combatants are . . . chaos 2 and chaos 4."   
"Don't you think it's kinda one sided to have chaos go up against it's evoled form?"   
"That's what they said about Sonic verus Super Sonic . . . . By the way. Want to co-host until eggy comes back. We're both hint givers after all."   
"Don't reminded me." Said the ghost under her breath sitting down. 

Chaos 2 and chaos 4 emerged from the slits in the bricks of the arena forming into their shapes, chaos 4 hovering.   
"Ok . . begin!" Shouted Omachao.   
The two chaos charged at each other and hit dead center into each other, their masses mixing, along with their emerald power. There was a flash of light. And only one now stood in the center of the ring.   
Chaos six stood tall and strong.   
"Uh . . . I am confused on what's just happened." Said the robot.   
"Simple, chaos has no REAL shape, he just takes whatever suits him at the time, and since both chaos' are composed of the same matterial, when they mixed, they became one chaos."   
The robot looked though the rule book.   
"THey both changed their form which is illegal, but they no longer exist as a single enity, but we already have Chaos six in the next round, and it would be emarbessing if they both got to the final fight . . . . " Omachao felt his curcuits frying. "Can't we . . . seprate them?"   
"Nope."   
Omachao shorted out.   
A recording began to play from Omachao's mouth. "A metaphyical dycotamy has caused this Omachao to go off line. We at robotic's international apolgize for this. A check will be forwarded to your company emeditatly."   
The spirit took the microphone.   
"As acting host I declare that this fight is a tie. Will a replacment for Chaos six to fight Big in the next round please be found emeditatly?" 

Meanwhile, halfway across the world... 

" AAAAAARGGGGHHHHHH! Smeg off, you overgrown iguana! "   
GRYAAAAAAOW!   
Robotnik was still on foot and yet had managed to swim over the Atlantic ocean and now had run halfway across Asia! AND THE DAMN LIZARD WAS STILL RIGHT BEHIND HIM!   
" This leaves me with but one option... " Robotnik took a deep breath and yelled out " BIG HUNGRY SNAKES! "   
Biolizard stopped in his tracks. Instinct took over and he ran bak towards the stadium.   
Now all Robotnik had to worry about was the 3, 000 mile walk back... 

Tails finished making repairs to Omachao. The robot went back online.   
" That hurt... Anyway, a new challenger has been found to battle Big. And the challenger is... Bark the polar bear, from Sonic the Fighters! He's a very strong guy and can shoot ice at people. Plus, unlike Big, this guy has more than one brain cell! " 

End of Page One of Seven 

Hats off to Sockle the starter of this, orginal story thread. 

Flames, comments, good or bad reviews, suggestions, reactions, occasional constructive criticism all welcome. Spelling corrections also welcome as long as you tell what you think of the story itself too. 


	2. Second Round

Eggman decided, "Fine then. I'll have to get rid of all Chaos's from the battle. This means, I'm gonna need three new fighters. OK, I'm signing up Silver Sonic to go up against Tails Doll, and Bean to go against the already signed up Big. How does that sound? Now, the rest of you, get your butts down to the pub and don't come back unless I need you!" **biolizard roars off-screen** Okay, Bark, you can take his place. So, Silver Sonic and Tails doll, GET YO BEHINDS TO THE STADIUM! And for the rest of you, Chaotix, I'll pay each of you a 10th of the cash made off of this tournament. Let's see, actually, I'm only winning to pay 4 of you a 10th. The 6th left is mine to keep. Actually, Robo-Knux, get back here. YOU will replace Biolizard. Now GET TO IT!" 

OK, so the changes are, if you're keeping a tourney chart: 

replace Biolizard with Robo Knux   
replace Chaos 4 with Silver Sonic   
replace Chaos 2 with Tails Doll   
and replace Chaos 6 with Bean   
oh yeah, have Bark and the Chaotix hunt down the Biolizard. 

As soon as Tails fixed the Omochao, the Egg Carrier flew over the field again and teleported Eggman back to his host seat. While the Chaotix tried to calm him down and get him back on the ARK, Omochao announced, "Oh my, folks! There have been a series of changes in the next two fights today, the most important being Robo-Knux vs. Super Tails. My goodness, the Knux's have a second chance at showing the kitsune who's boss! But for now, Silver Sonic and Tails Doll will be our next fighters." 

Suddenly, the Biolizard showed up! Vector and Charmy were atop it and had cattle prods.   
" We have the Biolizard! He can fight again! "   
" Will he behave? " asked Robotnik.   
" If we feed him extra vindaloo; yes! "   
" We just have a liiittle problem," said Charmy. " He, er... laid a few eggs and now we've got about 3 young Biolizards out there. "   
" Oh, yiff... Right, Biolizard is back in. YOU GUYS, go and put a stop to the neo-Biolizards! " Robotnik sighed and turned to Omachao. " I dunno... This is becoming too much trouble. Why do I bother with this? "   
" The advertising money. "   
" Oh yeah! Good point! Anyway, it's now the original robot hedgehog, SILVER SONIC, versus the only sythetic Tails, THE TAILS DOLL! What's your prediction, Oma? "   
" Well, one of 'em will win and it won't be Tails Doll! "   
Suddenly, Robo Knux busted his way into the commentator box!   
" GRA! I demand that I remain in the battle! "   
" Sorry, but Biolizard is back- "   
" THEN GET RID OF TAILS DOLL! I MUST BATTLE!!! "   
Robotnik took a step back. " Okaaay... I'll have to check w/ The Man Upstairs... " 

The chaotix rushed out. On the wild goose chase to find the biolizard eggs. Thanking the frog who had given them the tip off. The frog made a laughing crock, those guy were even MORE gulible than Knuckles!   
Bean flick back one of his feathers out his eyes, checking his supplies of high explovies. He turned around, saw a wall of muscles and fur, then a large fire exstinsher, stars, then darkness.   
Big cracked his knuckles, he was lot smarter, and stronger than people gave him credit for, should he westle this Bark guy, or blast him to bits in that egg walker he 'liberated' from Eggman's base? 

"Now hold on!" Said Tikal. "The match was a TIE and since they're one life form, Chaos six STILL fights the winner of the next match in the second round! So dump the robots!" 

"Happy?" said Knuckles showing him the small hord of rings he had collect for Sonic.   
"Much." 

"And one more thing . . ." Said Tikal looking at Eggman. "Your a player you shouldn't be here!"   
"What!" Eggman said as Tikal grapped hold of him and teleported him to the bleachers.   
Tikal sat gracfully in the narrators seat. 

Robotnik walked into a chamber. He kept on walking until he ran into a statue. It was of a fusion, with an inscription, "Sockles: The fusion unmade, founding father of the Sonic World Tournament." Eggman bowed to the statue, saying, "What should we do? Robo-Knux wants to kick Tails-Doll out of the tournament!" Suddenly, the statue's hand grabbed Eggman! When the doctor was at level with it's forehead, the statue spoke: "YOU WILL KICK TAILS DOLL OUT OF THE TOURNAMENT! AND ROBO-KNUX WILL TAKE HIS PLACE!" Then he dropped Eggman and said to him, "DON'T FORGET TO DROP SOME TRIBUTE ON THE WAY OUT! AND GIVE SOME TRIBUTE TO THE STATUE OF CHARLES IN HIS CHAMBER!" So, Eggman went out of the chamber. 

"WHAT?!" Shadow exclaimed after reading the newspaper the next day. Eggman said, "Let me see that...yup, all that's true." "What's true?" Tails, said, grabbing the newspaper. "THE COUNCIL OF CHAOS HAS OUTLAWED TIME-STOPPING TECHNIQUES DUE TO SUPER SHADOW'S THREATENING TO CHAOS CONTROL THE HOTSHOT WALKER OUT OF THE STADIUM." Then Tails folded it up, then jumped in his mech. "It's time to give this guy a visit. Who's with me?" In a couple of seconds, the pub was completely empty. 

At the stadium, Super Shadow was about to take an interview when suddenly, Super Knux knocked him back. When Super Shadow came back up, Super Sonic was behind him, saying, "We got a special Tyson-made knockout for you, son." Suddenly, EVERYONE in the tournament jumped Super Shadow! Even though the super-power was invincible, there was no way that he could stop the ENTIRE crowd fighting him plus other supers. This resulted in a riot, with Omochao running around, trying to calm down the crowd. 

"What's going on!" Screamed Super Shadow.   
"Your load mouth costs us all using chaos control moves!" Snarled Super Knuckles.   
"What?"   
"It was in the paper on the chaos concile."   
"Then attack them not me you nitwits!" 

They looked over at the head of the Chaos Council; Sockles. He whipped out his keyboard and held his finger over the "Delete" key near the characters names.   
" Er... LET'S GO BACK TO BEATING UP SUPER SHAD- Oh drat, he's run off... " 

Omachao flew back into his box, sighing.   
" Great... OK FOLKS! Now it's time for the next round; since Chaos 2&4 have been disqualified, Silver Sonic and Rbo Knux will be fighting! LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE! " 

*********************************** 

Meanwhile, in the Mystic Ruins...   
" We're lost, aren't we? " said Espio flatly.   
Vector nodded. " Oh yeah. "   
" DAMN IT! That frog must have lied! We're out here for nothing! "   
Charmy, flying up ahead, called down, " er, I wouldn't say that... "   
Hovering above them was a UFO. One flash of light later, and they were inside it, surrounded by.... CHAO?! "   
One Chao, a Hero Running in a Captain Kirk uniform, stepped forward. " Greetings, strange beings! I am Captain Chalcon, of the Chaodum Federation ship GooGoo! You have been abducted to help us in our struggles against the enemy; yes, you have been chosen to help... THE CHAO IN SPACE! "   
One of the other Chao, a Evil Chao, blinked. " Why do you always have to say it like that? "   
" Haven't you heard of a little thing called 'showmanship'? " 

Mighty woke up with a start, that was the LAST time he volenteered to test out Sonic's cooking!   
"Com'on Mighty we're almost at Mytic Ruins." Said Espio shaking the super strong armadillo awake.   
________________   
"What do you mean disqualified!? It was a TIE not a draw!" Snarled Tikal right at the robot's face, Omachao experinced the concept of fear. 

And that's when Espio woke up for real.   
" OH GOD! I just dreamed that I dreamed that we had been abducted by alien Chao! "   
Charmy said, " we HAVE been abducted by alien Chao. "   
" Oh. ARGH! " 

[Chalcon's Log, Stardate... September 24th...point 2. We have just abducted several aliens and are recruiting them in our war against the Flicky Empire. We are currently hedaing towards Alpha Centuri, so we can refuel and stock up on our curry supplies...] 

***********************************   
" T-Tikal, they DID break the rules and Sockles said they were out! "   
" OH?! AND WHAT CAN SOCKLES DO?! "   
A huge bolt of lightning tore through her ghostly form and hit the nearby bin.   
" That, " said Omachao.   
" I-I'll go now... " 

Then Tikal stopped.   
"Wait a second! What can he do to me?! I'm already dead! Besides you know how long it took me to convice Chaos Six to finnaly agree to fight in this?"   
_______________ 

"This is like one of those bad horror movies." Said the chamelion. Then the mummy walked by reading the news paper.   
_______________   
"Isn't he awake yet!" Snarled Vector.   
"I'm trying!" Complained Mighty. "The only thing we haven't tried is Chummy's sting. 

Suddenly, Tikal heard a voice from above: "DID YOU PAY FOR YOUR ENTRANCE? PAY UP TO OMOCHAO NOW!" Suddenly, the Egg Carrier started up a ghostbuster vaccuum and sucked Tikal up! She read the label on the inside: "You ain't getting out until you pay." 

Meanwhile, Silver Sonic and Robo-Knux finally entered the stage. 

Eggman started, "So, Omochao, who do you think has an advantage this time?" Omochao replied, "I personally think Robo-Knux has this one all the way. Silver Sonid is way too slow and I don't see him going anywhere past Robo-Knux's moves. Remember that Robo-Knux is stronger, and now that he's faster too, Silver Sonic doesn't stand a chance." "Well, we'll just see about that." 

"It's really a question if Robo-knux can penetrate Sliver's armor." Commented Tikal sitting next to them.   
"Huh? How did- you!"   
"I can teleport. Besides, you can't hold a host."   
"Who named you a host!"   
"You don't, remember? You named me one after Eggman ran for his life after the biolizard."   
"Well I uname you!"   
"Sorry. Doesn't work that way. Besides, I'm not the kind of spook you can vaccum up, I'm an enity from a higher plane of existence no matter what form I may project. It's like trying to keep a person trapped with a calt drawing around them. I look fleash and blood, because that's what you exspect a person to look like." 

" Right, right.... Now bugger off already! "   
Below them, Robo Knux yelled up, " you gonna start this fight or what?! " 

***********************************   
And meanwhile in Espio's mind...   
" What are you DOING?! "   
The Swimming Chao replied, " oh, just a few tests. Nothing serious. NOW STRIP NAKED AND GET ON THE PROBULATOR! " 

"Good idea!" Said Tikal flatly. In a flash of light Eggman was gone.   
"Where'd he go!" Said Omichao shocked.   
"Somewhere where he can cool off . . . "   
_________________   
A fat red dot treked across the forzen waste land of the Ice Cap zone.   
__________________   
"Now." Said Tikal looking at the two robots. "Is there someone lined up to do this fight or is it open?"   
___________________   
"Hello!" Said Espio, "I'm a Mobian, I can't get more natural than I already am!"   
"Take your gloves and shoes off or we'll do it for you." Said the swiming chao holding a very large needle.   
__________________   
"Hey Chummy, come over here." Said the Armadillo to the bee. 

Omachao growled. " SOCKLES is in charge of this fight. If you were paying ATTENTION, you'd know that. And you STILL haven't paid, sooo... "   
There was a flash of light as Sockles, from his vantage point of Cori Celeste, teleported Tikal to Ice Cap. And brought Robotnik back!   
" I don't like her very much... "   
" Nope! Anyway, Robotnik, we have a special event while we wait for ol' Sockles! The Loser Race! "   
" THAT'S RIGHT! The guys that lost in this tournament are now in Karts and are ready to take on a special track designed just for them! We have Super Sonic, Shadow, Fang, Tails, E-101 MKII, E-104, Zero, the Hot Shot pilot and even Chaos 6 in Karts! And now... LET THE RACE BEGIN! "   
VROOOOOOOOOM! 

Fang got off to an early lead but was quickly overtaken by Tails, Shadow, Hot Shot pilot and Super Sonic. They zoomed past a gap and through a tunnel; however, Zero, being a divvy, drove right through the gap and into the sea!   
Chaos 6 had yet to work out he was racing at all...   


Eventually, Tikal made a pilgramage to the stadium and finally gave us £4 for an admission ticket.   
Robotnik glared at her. " Took you long enough to pay... Right, we'll let you be the third commentator if YOU STOP HARRASSING ME! "   
Tikal gave him the doubled finger salute. 

As soon as the bell rang, Robo-Knux went underground! Silver Sonic had already seen this attack in the Knux/Shadow game, so he started spin-dashing. When Robo-Knux came up, instead of uppercutting Silver Sonic, he lost one of his arms to the spin-dashing hedgehog! Then Robo-Knux dug back underground and came up from where he came, only he came out without his right arm! Silver Sonic started running towards him, but at the speed of a mech. Robo-Knux decided to try a different technique. He put his remaining arm out in front of Silver Sonic, locking-on to both his eyes. Suddenly, the knuckles on his left arm fired and damaged Silver Sonic's vision system! Robo-Knux went to the whimpering Silver Sonic and was about tokick him when Silver Sonic fired off his darts everywhere (come on, you remember that move from Sonic the Hedgehog 2?), hitting Robo-Knux several times, damaging the robot so badly that Robo-Knux went offline! 

Omochao, shocked, said, "SILVER SONIC ACTUALLY WON! HE'LL BE FACING THE WINNER OF THE NEXT BEAN/BARK MATCH IN THE 2ND ROUND!" 

Robotnik was shocked, too, but for a different reason. "Darn! I can't believe that Robo-Knux lost to my FIRST Sonic prototype!" 

Omochao grinned, saying, "Now, where's the 50 you owe me?" Robotnik paid Omochao the 50 rings, saying, "OK, next round I bet 50 rings that Bean blows the heck out of Bark." Omochao then said, "Make that 200."   
------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Meanwhile, at the kart race...   
Fang was quickly being overtaken. " To hell with this! " he snarled. " I'm gonna cheat! "   
He pressed one button and his kart opened up to reveal a missile launcher.   
" FIRE! BWAHAHA! "   
E-104 was instantly hit and blew up! Super Sonic just had time to say " What the f- " before he was hit.   
His kart was destroyed. He was PEEVED.   
" DIE FANG! "   
And when he attacked Fang with a blast of Chaos energy, he caused a massive explosion that destroyed everyone's karts... except for Shadow and the Hot Shot pilot.   
" And now, for Maria, I will win this tournament! "   
Then Shadow crashed into the wall.   
And so the crowds watched with shock as the Hot Shot pilot drove over the finish line to victory. 

WINNER OF LOSER KART RACE: HOT SHOT PILOT!   
PRIZE: FOOD FOOD GLORIOUS FOOD!' 

While the Hotshot pilot was eating his food, Shadow walked over to Super Sonic, saying, "WHY DID YOU BLOW UP HALF THE TRACK! GEES, NOW I CAN'T EVEN DO A REMATCH!" Then Super Sonic reminded Shadow, "Remember that you've only got until this tournament's over. Then you're going back to the dead zone." 

End of Page Two of Seven 

Flames, comments, suggestions, reviews good or bad, reactions, occasional constructive critizem all welcome. 

Read ya. 


	3. Third Round

You know the drill, I'm not the only person who worked on this at www.sonicfoundation.org message board. Charles RB, and Sockle the orginator worked on it too. 

"Slight problem." Said an Omachao clone flying up using it's helecoptor top. "We can't find Bean. It's like he disappered off the face of the Earth." 

Robotnik grinned sheepishly. " Ah, yes... Well, I kinda, sorta... was using him in experiments over at Pyramid Base... "   
" WHAT?! "   
" I didn't know he was going to be fighting! "   
Eventually, they brought a very peeved Bean in.   
" Ah, Bean, sorry about the whole abduction and experiments and the thing with the- "   
" BURRRRRRRRRRRRN! " screamed the duck, pelting Robotnik with dynamite.   
" AH, YIFF! YIFF! RETREAT! " 

Bark lepat into the ring, flexing his muscles.   
" Prepare to lose, Daffy! "   
" Sez you! "   
Bark fired off a blast of ice, freezing Bean's legs to the floor, and then began rapid punches to Bean's head!   
" It appears that Bark is winning, " said Tikal. " Bean can't handle much more of this! "   
" He better! " growled Robotnik. " I have a bet on him, and I borrowed money from it from Shadow! "   
Bean broke free of the ice and delivered a powerful kick to Bark's groin, followed up by a knee to the jaw! Bark growled and punched him in the stomach, winding him.   
" BEAN'S ON THE FLOOR! " cried Omachao. " Let the countdown begin! "   
Robotnik's face fell. In his mind, he could see the adrk alleyway and hear a voice whispering " Mister Shadow is veeery upset... ".   
Bean managed to get up, and glared at Bark.   
" THAT'S IT! NO MORE MISTER NICE DUCK! BURN! "   
He started throwing bombs and dynamite all over the ring! Bark winced as explosions went off all over him.   
" OW! OW! OW! Can't you fight with HONOUR, DUCK?! "   
" NO! "   
Bean charged forwards and drop-kicked Bark into the corner, then finally finished him off with a giant bomb. Bark slumped, unconscious.   
" 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... 0! BEAN IS THE WINNER! "   
" Ya better believe it! "   
Robotnik grinned. " Excuse me, I have some money to collect from Robo Knux and Lara-Su... "   
  


"And here's one of our..."   
"Hey, where's my rings Omochao!"   
"Um...I bet double or nothing that Flying Dog turns Sonic Jr. inside-out."   
"You are stupid, Omochao. Rouge tore that thing up and yet you don't think a character from the FUTURE is capable of it. Man, you're gonna owe me 400 now."   
"Yeah, yeah...now where was I? Oh yes. This is one of our weirder fights, as a competetor from the future will be partaking in this tournament! In this application card, it says that this hedgehog's name is Sonic Jr. He's the son of Sonic and Sally..."   
--------------------------------------------   
at the nearby pub...   
Amy was speechless when Omochao said those words. "Is this it? That's the future? I DON'T GET SONIC?"   
"You'll always have me Amy." Said Tails putting his arm around her waiting to see if she would kiss him or kick him.   
Amy looked over at Tails. " I dunno... What do I get from a relationship with you that I don't get w/ Sonic? "   
" Tickets to see Moulin Rouge on Saturday. "   
" I'M ALL YOURS! "   
---------------------------------------------   
"...who has come here with his friend and rival, Julie-su, along with their super-forms to fight in this tournament. Now, let's see how this future son of Sonic can compete with this Flying Dog. The only thing that gave Rouge an advantage was the jail walls that she could climb, and we know that hedgehogs can't fly, so my bets are on Flying Dog."   
---------------------------------------------   
Sonic looked at the new hedgehog from the future, thinking, "So that's my son...he's got this one wrapped up!"   
---------------------------------------------   
When the bell rang, Sonic Jr. pulled out his sword. He jumped for the Flying Dog but missed. When the Flying Dog flew around (careful to stay in the boundaries), Sonic Jr. pulled the sword out and positioned it on his shoulder like a bazooka. As soon as the Flying Dog stopped to fire missiles, the sword funneled open and fired a missile, hitting the cockpit of the Flying Dog head-on! Then Sonic Jr. positioned the sword at the ground. It extended, sending him high into the air...and on top of the Flying Dog. Then, on top of the cockpit, he stabbed his sword into the protective window, shattering it. The Flying Dog pilot panicked, and both pilot and hedgehog jumped off the walker. It headed straight for a side of the stadium, and the people there had to run in fear as the walker crashed into the side, exploding! Then, it was just Sonic Jr. and the pilot. Sonic Jr. walked up to the pilot, almost unconscious after jumping 20 feet, picked him up, and dropped him outside the stadium. Omochao, shocked, then said, "Well then...Sonic Jr. is the winner! He will go on to fight in the next round against the winner of the next match, which will be between his friend from the future and Knuckles' daughter, Lara-su, against the King of Ghosts, King Boom Boo!"   
---------------------------------------------   
Omochao wouldn't be there for the next match. He spent his time looking everywhere for the rings he owed Robotnik. He was about to search more when he thought, "Why am I wasting my time?" Then he whistled. At once, 400 other Omochao's came immediately, each carrying the ring.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

(NOTE: this takes place at night) 

" Hmm, these all looks authentic... "   
" But of course Egg- "   
" ROBOTNIK. "   
" -Robotnik. Anyway, now it's time for our next fight, right Tikal? "   
" That's right. it's Knuckles daughter from the future, Lara-Su, fighting the horrific king of ghosts King Boom Boo! "   
" Now, Lara has all of Knuckles abilities and a few of her own. But the King has flame, the ability to turn into shadow and a LOT of raw strength! However, since Knuckles defeated him, the odds are in Lara-Su's favour. "   
" And we'll have to stop there, BECAUSE IT'S TIME TO FIGHT! " crowed Robotnik. " And she better win, coz I've betted 100 rings on her! "   
Lara-Su glided into the ring, ignoring the wolf whistles from Sonic Jr and Robo Knux . Knuckles nudged Rouge exitedly and said, " that's my future daughter, that is! "   
" Yep. Wonder what MY future child looks like? "   
" Well, he's right up there; all of Sonic Jr and Lara-Su's friends from the future have turned up to watch! "   
Vamde the bat, geeky daughter of Rouge, waved down at her future mother and turned to her friends Shadow 13 (a clone of the original) and Vixen (Tails' daughter).   
" I hypothesise that King Boom Boo will win, and I put 30 rings on that! "   
" I'm betting 50 on Lara, " said Shadow 13. " And she'll be REALLY peeved when she finds out you betted against her! "   
Lara-Su was beginning to bask in the spotlight when the stadium lights switched off. Total darkness.   
Music began playing.   
" Boys and girls of every age,   
Would you like to see something strange? "   
Lara-Su growled. " Boom Boo, and he's ripping off Timn Burton! "   
Ghosts began pouring into the stadium, hovering above the spectators.   
" I am the thing living under your bed   
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red!   
I am the thing hiding under your stairs   
With fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair! "   
A starnge wind began blowing through the stadium, reminding everyone of their old fears of bogeyman and the dark...   
" I am the 'who' that screams in the air   
I am the wind blowing through your hair   
I am the shadow on the moonlight night   
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright! "   
King Boom Boo began to descend into the ring like a pale, translucent ballon.   
" In this town we call home   
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song "   
He landed and with a wave of his hand, the lights flickered bcak on, dimmed and sickly.   
He grinned.   
The commentators gaped. Tikal found her voice first.   
" Well, that has to be the most impressive entrance yet! "   
" Indeed! " agreed Omachao. " In fact, after the match is over, I'm giving him an Oscar for that entrance! "   
" And we'll have to stop there, " said Robotnik, " because it's time for Lara-Su to win! I hope... "   
Lara-Su charged fowards in a gliding punch but King Boom Boo just grabbed her in his teeth and bit!   
" ARGH! "   
" BRWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! "   
He threw her to the other side of the ring and began throwing balls of blue flame. Their impact, in such bad light, made her look like a lamenting spectre.   
Wincing under this onslaught, Lara tunneled through the ring and back out behind Boom Boo, delivering a powerful punch that sent him flying!   
" BRWAAA! "   
" GO LARA-SU! " cheered Knuckles and Robotnik, albeit for different reasons.   
King Boom Boo began circling Lara-Su warily, waiting for her to make a move. She did; a powerful Spiral Upper-   
He dodged it and went into the ground as a shadow! She smirked.   
" GOTCHA! "   
She began digging into his shadow, hurting him and forcing him out.   
The problem with THAT was that he was forced out WHILE SHE WAS STANDING ON HIS MOUTH.   
" AAWWWWWW, NUTS! "   
" GREAHAHA! "   
The King spit her out, along with a stream of flame. She came out, smoking and unconscious.   
The countdown came and went. Robotnik was shocked.   
" Great, now I owe Big 100 rings! F***ING BIG!! "   
Vamde turned to Shadow 13 and Vixen, her hand outstreched. Grumbling, they gave her their rings. 

Later on, King Boom Boo was given an Oscar by Omachao. He ate it. 

(PS The song played when KBB came on was the starter song for Tim Burton's THE NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS. Classy movie!) 

If it was possible, several of the ghosts looked dreamly at Tikal as they sat by their master. Tikal teleported right in front of them, exspecting pleasure each one smiled. Tikal responded by giving them a Knuckles style punch in the face making contact and send them flying since she too, was a super natural enity.   
"Keep your eye off me from now on!" She then teleported back to the box.   
She smiled at Knuckles, true, he was with other women, but she had time on her side. And what was time to a ghost?   
"Next, Metalla verus Egg Golum." Said Omachao.   
"Don't you mean Metallix?"   
"Metal is the American name, Metallix is the brittish name, Metalla is the Japanese name, and since he's orginally a Japanese character, it makes sense to use that name."   
"Okay."   
At the bar Sonikku looked at the TV and laughed. "Copy or not, that metal faker is going to turn that gaint clay doll into rubble!" Plus, it would be embaressing if a Sonic, even Metalla, lost to anyone other than another hedghog.   


"YOU LOST?!" said Sonic Jr. and Knux simultaneously. Lara-su said to her defense, "Sorry, but how was I supposed to know that he was going to do that?" Then Sonic Jr. said, "OK, but remember our deal?" Lara-su replied, "What deal?" Sonic Jr. took out a time portal back to the future, saying to her, "Since you lost, that means we send all your friends outta here." After time-warping their friends from the future back where they came from, Sonic Jr. said, "OK, I'm going to go visit some peeps."   


Sonic Jr. walked up to Tails, lodged in his mech. He said to Tails, "Hey, man! I thought I'd never see you younger than me!" Tails said back, "Hi! Hey, can you tell me a bit about the future?" Sonic Jr. pondered this question, then answered, "OK, but I can only tell you so much. The future is not one that I would like to go through, but if I tell you too much, then I won't exist. OK, here's something for you that I can tell you. You're gonna get married..."   
"Oh, I already know that."   
"...to the girl right next to you." 

Tails didn't need to look around him. "You mean..."   
"Yup, man. Keep up the good work! Hey, do you know where my dad is?"   
"Down at the nearby pub."   
"OK. Thanks man!" Then Sonic Jr. ran off.   
---------------------------------------------   
If you haven't noticed, Sonic Jr's talking about Amy. In the actual Sonic Jr. Saga, Tails DOES get married to Amy anyways, so thanks Charles for something to go on! Now to sit back and watch as the giant servant of Robotnik against a faster but smaller one. 

"I really wonder if he should of told me that." Mumbled Tails suddenly feeling very nervious around the pink hedghog.   


" AND NOW FOLKS; METAL SONIC VS EGG GOLEM! Two of my GREATEST creations, in a DEATH MATCH! "   
" That's right, Robotnik! Tikal is interviewing Metal right now, while we enlarge the ring for Golem to fit in... "   
*interview*   
" So, Metal Sonic, what do you think of Egg Golem? "   
" I've met him. He's a nice droid, but I'm gonna make dust outta him. "   
" Are you sure? He is many metric tonnes heavier than you. "   
" Ah, but all trees are felled low. And when their belly is above your head, your teeth are level with their groin! "   
" Intruiging...*sweat drops* "   
*end interview* 

They'd finally made the ring big enough. Egg Golem occupied about half of it just standing still! Metal Sonic swooped in, looking like a gnat to an elephant.   
" Let the battle begin! "   
Metal wasted no time- he fired his Chest Laser, blasting chunks of rock off Golem's chest. Egg Golem stared down impassively and swung a fist.   
Metal was knocked 30 metres down to the ring floor.   
CRASH!   
" It looks like this fight might be over early! " cried Omachao. " Metal is badly damaged! "   
Metal Sonic rose out of the floor, a yellow shield forming around him, and started to slash at the hole already made. Rock began to give way to metal...   
Egg Golem headbutted Metal. This time a crater was caused by his crash.   
Metal tried to rise. He was a mess; one arm had come off, his body was dented, circuits were showing and half of his visor was completely shattered. Sparks flew as he moved.   
**" BZZZT... Failure on 3 primary circuits. Power at 20%. Memory chips damaged. Chest Laser offline. BZZZT... "**   
The crowd began to cheer on Golem as it slowly stomped towards the wrecked Metal. Sonic rose from his seat, his face contorted with anger.   
" GET UP! You can't lose, Metal! If anyone is ever gonna kill you, it's me, not some mindless statue! "   
Egg Golem turned to Sonic. " **[B ACTUALLY, I HAVE A DEGREE IN LAW AND POLITICAL SCIENCE,[/B] " it boomed.**   
**" Oh, sorry... COME ON METAL!** I managed to beat it; are you INFERIOR to me? "   
Metal heard this and shuddered. The words echoed deep within his mind, striking something old and angry...   
" No... I AM SUPERIOR! "   
He arose like a demon king, screaming at Golem as he flew towards its head. At the last moment, his electric shield switched on...   
Golem's head exploded into dust. Metal Sonic's shield flickered, died and then he fell to the earth.   
Omacaho was aghast. " I don't believe it! He won! "   
" We need a medical team here, " said Tikal urgently. " Metal Sonic is going into shutdown. "   
A few EggRobo's picked up Metal and took him out of the Stadium. Robotnik excused himself and followed.   
Sonic sat down again with a grin. " I knew he could do it. No hedgehog loses on MY watch! " 

The bar was quiet, until the roof was torn off by Golem. A new head was on; the Tails Doll head.   
Everyone repressed a snigger. Golem sighed.   
_" THE USUAL, BARMAN. "_

" This is Robotnik! We have an announcement to make! Due to his serious damages, Metal Sonic has lost most of his memory and now thinks he's a rock-and-roll legend. He still hates sonic though!   
" Also, his body was beyond repair, so I downloaded him into a new one. Metal Sonic will now be fighting in his armoured form from S&K! " 

OK, the remaining West Division fights is:   
Super Lara-su vs. Super Sonic Jr. 

The Round 2 fights are as follows: 

Sonic vs. Knuckles   
Amy vs. Rouge   
Eggman vs. E-102   
Bigfoot vs. Super Shadow   
Super Tails vs. Biolizard   
Silver Sonic VS Bean   
Sonic Jr. vs. King Boom Boo   
Metal Sonic VS Super Lara-su/Super Sonic JR 

"And now...our final match for the first round! Our friends from the future have brought their super-forms to rumble, and this is going to be an excellent fight!" 

Sonic Jr. and Lara-su where right there on the field, cheering for their super-forms. Then Sonic Jr. said to Lara-su, "Remember the deal?" Lara-su said back, "Yup, I remember. If I win, you take me around the town. But if you win, you get to teleport both of me back to the future." Sonic Jr. pulled out his time portal, saying to himself, "My super form better win, or I'm ruined." 

When the bell rang, both the contestants speedported high to the stadium (Omochao checked an instant replay to make sure that this wasn't a time-bending technique), sending tons of energy blasts at each other. Super Lara-su speedported to behind Super Sonic Jr., catching him from behind. Super Sonic Jr. powered up and knocked her away. 

I;m going to be watching the clock! I'm going to post Amy verus Rouge if you don't. 

PS speed DOES beat strength, Cell took Ultra Trunks apart don't forget. 

Back-up files on-line, Operating system restored, circuit check complete, no errors, system start up complete.   
Metal Sonic shoke his head. He looked down at himself and then at his maker.   
"You down loaded my command files into Silver Sonic II's body!" 

"This has gotten beyound stupid . . . " Mumbled Shadow. "Chaos Control!" The Golum was teleported onto Little Planet, which happened to be out of phase with the rest of the universe that month (not littary it phased out last week). "Note to self, anymore ideots show up, send the Egg Golum company!" 

note: Silver sonic copies Sonic's spin, Metal copies Sonic's speed. 

The chamelon shouted as the Chao in his stuck him with the needle in his dream, and the bee stung him in real life. 

"No matter how hard her punches are it doesn't matter if she can't hit you Jr! Keep it up!" Shouted Sonic.   


Espio woke up, punched Charmy and then went back to sleep.   
Vector sighed. " Looks like we're gonna have to carry him home... 

Omochao looked at his clock, then called a time-out. "It's one minute and neither of you have vanished? What is up with that?" Both Super Sonic Jr. and Super Lara-su stack out their tounges, revealing a device on it. Then Super Sonic Jr. said, "Ring support system. One of Eggman's finer creations." Omochao then flipped through the rule-book, then said, "You can keep them this round, but next round it's against the law." 

Suddenly, Super Lara-su flew high into the air, creating a beam as big as the stadium! She fired it down at Super Sonic Jr., who blocked it. That was just a ruse, though, as Super Lara-su created a meteor the size of the stadium! When Super Sonic Jr. knocked the beam away, he was immediately crushed by a boulder! He yanked himself out of the boulder, but found himself outside the ring! Omochao then said, "Super Lara-su wins by ring-out!" Super Sonic Jr. complained, "Isn't that unfair?" Omochao flipped through the rule book, then said, "Nope! Using a ruse and crushing the stadium is fine as long as she stays inside the boundaries." Then Eggman announced, "THE SECOND ROUND WILL BEGIN IN ONE WEEK! ALL OF THE CONTESTANTS ARE PERMITTED TO VISIT ANYWHERE IN THE CITY BOUNDARIES FOR THE WEEK!" Lara-su smiled at Sonic Jr., saying, "Well, that gives you enough time to show me the town!" Sonic Jr. walked arm-in-arm with her outside the stadium, thinking, "I don't even live here! Oh well, time to get romantic...and possibly even get some info on King Boom Boo! Since I'm facing him in a week." The two walked past a pupil-less Sonic and Knuckles, who stared at the two walking past. Then Knux finally said, "Is...that...the...future?" Then they both passed out, immediately getting assictance from Egg-Robo meds. 

After coming to Sonic found his son and said.   
"Enjoy your date Jr. . . . because when she's done with you, your doing 100 lapes."   
"Around the statium? No sweet."   
"Around Mobius."   
" . . . ."   
"No Hedghog loses my watch, espical to an edcidna on my watch!"   
Grueling exercize after tourcher. Thought Jr. Great . . . . 

Sonic Jr. walked into a restaurant with Lara-su. He looked around and thought to himself, "So this is how restaurants worked 35 years ago!" He went up to the waitress, and waited there. The waitress said to him, "Yo, are you gonna order or not?" Sonic Jr. embarrased, said, "Sorry. I forgot that people in this time don't read minds. I'll order...2 cheeseburger meals." The lady said, "That'll be $5.50." Then Sonic Jr. pulled out some coins and gave it to her. She immediately threw them back at him, holding one in her hand and saying, "Who the heck is this?" Sonic Jr. recollected the coins and said to her, "Oops. I gotta remember that some of these heroes aren't heroes yet. Okay, here's some coins that I think existed at this time." He gave the coins to her, thinking, "I never thought these fossils would be worth something."   
While they were eating, Lara-su asked Sonic Jr., "So, what are your plans for the week?" Sonic Jr. said back to her, "What, after running 100 laps around the planet? I think I'll be training for King Boom Boo." Lara-su finished her meal, then said, "Where was Tails going again?" Sonic Jr., surprised, spit our the rest of his drink, saying, "How did you know that?" Lara-su smiled, saying, "My friends do know more than you imagine. I remember Vixen telling me that this is how her parents got together." Sonic Jr. sighed, thinking, "This just gets worse and worse. She doesn't even have anywhere for me to drop her off at! I'm guess I'm stuck the whole week with her. Well, at least I have an excuse not to go." But then Sonic and Knux showed up, Knux saying, "Actually, she can JOIN you for the laps! I can't believe that you lost to the King! I tore him apart like nothing, so why couldn't you?" Sonic Jr. rolled his eyes, thinking, "How romantic. Spending the rest of the week doing laps around the world with her." 

Metal stepped out of Robotnik's lab, clad in his armoured form.   
" That echidna girl is dead meat... " 

Amy was stocking up on her StC crossbow and hammers. Tails winced as she used them on models of Rouge.   
" I'm gonna FLATTEN that bat! I SWEAR IT! "   
_Amy looks really steamed! Better not mention I'm betting against her..._   
  


End of Page Three of Seven 

Hats off to Sockle the starter of this,  orginal story thread. 

Flames, comments, good or bad reviews, suggestions, reactions, occasional constructive criticism all welcome. Spelling corrections also welcome as long as you tell what you think of the story itself too.   



	4. Fourth Round

"Come on you runts! Who trained you to fight . . . Eggman?! Enjoy the evening . . . but don't stay up too late, you'll need your sleep." Said Sonic.   
"Actully . . " Said Sonic Jr, before Lara poked him in the ribs.   
4 days later, half of the week was over, but Sonic Jr. didn't really care. He wouldn't care if the year was over. Right now, he was in a training mechanism with Lara-su. Sonic and Knux were in control of this thing, as well as Tails, who was in control of it. Knux's voice was cast over the module: "This is how this excercize is going to work. Behind each of you, this module will create what you want most at the moment, as far as the module is concerned. Then you will have to fight each other to get to it, OK?" Then he motioned to Tails, who pressed a button. Behind Lara-su was a portal leading out of the module. Of course, that wasn't anything compared to what was behind Sonic Jr. He looked behind him, ending up looking at...himself? His eyes weren't the only ones growing to huge. Sonic Jr. thought to himself, "I've gotta get outta here!" Lara-su thought to herself, "I've gotta get rid of that thing!" THen they started fighting, heated as ever. 

The Triple Threat gave each other hi-fives, Tails saying, "There's nothing better than motivated fighting."   
"Let's put a peice of plad paper underneth him and see if he gets sick . . " Said Chummy with a bit of spit over being hit. 

Wounds had been heal, nad preperations made. Now, it was time for the second round of the Sonic World Tornament.   
Sonic Jr and Lara-Su practically crawled into the bleachers after an grueling 100 lapes around Mobius, (which of killed any normal Mobian from exhastion alone).   
"Where's Robotnic?" Said Tikal.   
"He said he was getting his Black Eggman armor out of moth balls."   
"Oh well . . . Welcome Ladies and Gentelmen to the first fight of the second round of the Sonic world tornament East devision. This is perhapes the fight EVERYONE is waiting for and perhapes the entire tornament hingers on this fight. THE fight ladies and gentelmen, the ultimate battle, Sonikku "Marice" Takachi Hedghog, verus Knuckles Son of Locke!!"   
The entire statium roars at this. This is indeed, what everyone had been waiting for.   
"Well, after Knuckles beat Shadow, Sonic's twin, we just get a repeat of the last battle in my opinon." Said Omachao.   
"Don't bet on it."   
"But I do . . . if Knuckles wins, you have to date King Boom Boo . . ." Tikal didn't miss a beat.   
"And if Sonic wins, you have to admit to everyone whose the better hint giver!"   
"Deal!" 

(orginally mix)****

**Here I come. Rouger than the rest of them. The best of them. Tougher than Leather. You can me Knuckles. Unlike Sonic I don't cluckle, I'd rahter flex my mucles. I'm hard as Nails it ain't hard to tell, I break'em down weather they solid or frail. Unlike the rest independence is my first breath, first test, then the words left.**   
_Born on an island, in the hevens, the blood of my ancestors flows inside me, my duty is, to save, the power, from evil detoriration yea!_

Knuckles step onto the ring, doing several pratice punches. He had been waiting for this a long time. All their other fights had been either draws or been interupted before they had a conclusion. 

Stand up though all the pain and tormoil , just believe in myself and won't reply on other . . . . 

(sa2 remix) 

_When I don't show don't crittize!_   
_I"m Just living by my own feelings._   
_And I won't give up or compremise._   
_Cause I only have a stead fast heart of gold._   
_I don't know why I can't leave, but I can believe it might be tough._   
_But I'm not out of control just living by my word._   
_Don't ask me why, I don't need a reason, I got my way, my own way.___

Sonic ran up towards the ring and in quick summer salt jumped onto the edge of the ring. Time to finnaly put this, nieve, stuck up, back wards edcidna in his place. Sonic made a final bow to his fans as if this was all a game. 

_Long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight. It doesn't matter who is wrong and who iss right!___

"Now it begins!" Shouted Omachao. "Fight!"   
Sonic and Knuckles both looked at Omachao a little nervious.   
"Uh . . . we kinda, would like the right out rule taken out for this one match."   
"Huh?"   
"It wouldn't be fair to the fan unless this fight ended in the a knock out."   
The roar of the fans made it claer they agreed. Afraid of being turned into a toaster, Omachao reluctently relented. 

"You know Red .. . . the only you beat Shadow was because his teachques are so simmilar to mine, and plus he was toltally ignorant of your moves. And since his ARE so simmilar you were able to take him out like you would of me when we first met if you hadn't been ignorant of MY moves."   
"Says you Hedghog. Sounds like your just delaying the evetable. And plus you should of NOT of asked for ring out to be cannceled, I would of just knocked you out of the ring before, now I'm going to knock you into next week!"   
"You need to update your dialouge!"   
"Your not getting me angery and stupid that easily."   
"I only need to do the first half, the second one is part of the orginal product!"   
"Take that back!"   
"Whose the one whose fallen for Eggman's lies no less than three seperate occasions?"   
"Are we going to fight or talk?"   
"Hey verbal brawls part of the show."   
"This is no game hedgehog, I want you to remember that as their resetting your bones in the emergcy room."   
"Let's stop before we get any more cliche."   
"First smart thing you've said Blue!!"   
Knuckles started with his SA flame fist, he exspected Sonic to counter with a flame summer salt. Instead, he held out his hands, and Knuckles fists or rather his metal diggers, went fiying into Sonic's hands to stop a inch before they made impact."   
"What!"   
"Magnet gloves~!"   
Sonic then threw the edcidna clear out of the ring, his metal diggers and hammer blows still in his hands. Sonic wondered if he should of saved this trick for his son, but he could only hope they didn't make it illegal in the rule book.   
"That's why I didn't want this to be a ring out match Knuckle Head! I knew I would win in the first trade of blows. Hey what do you say? No upgrade moves, just you and me."   
Knuckles laughed and removed his air necklase and fighting gloves. His fire fist wasn't an upgrade move.   
Sonic took off his lightspeed attachments to his sneakers along with his flame and bounch braclet and then his magnet gloves. He then expselled the acheint light from him, it floated up to Tikal for safe keeping and just to be thoughout took off his crystal ring.   
Sonic bowed smiling, as did Knuckles. Both knew Sonic Wind, Lighting Arrow, along with Power Flash and "Time Stop" aka Chaos Control, had been banned by the rule book. Besides, they would of make THIS fight less fun. Both would take about them being reinstated after they won. Both believed themselves to be the predestine winner of this battle.   
Sonic came right at the edcidna, Knuckles took a swing, the real Sonic attacked taking the opening made by Knuckles having fallen for the Hedghog's after image. Shadow from the bleatchers had to admit. He would of never thought of that. 

_Play "Live and Learn."_

Sonic came at Knuckles again, trying to pennetrate Knuckles rock hard defense, while Knuckles tried to lay a hand on the fast little devil.   
"Let's hope the same trick works twice!" Shouted Sonic running towards bellowing. Knuckles stood firm, knowing it was an perlimary image nothing more, or knew until Sonic hit him hard in the chest. Sonic jumped back.   
"Ha! That trick works every time!" Sneered Sonic, he knew Knuckles low opinion of him and lack of respect was an advantage he could explot. He knew Knuckles would think he was stupid enough to try after one image again.   
Sonic came at Knuckles again, Knuckles punch, carful to keep himself from being open, he punch one after image, saw sonic to his side, and punch though another one, then another then another.   
"Feeling tired Knuckle Head?" Laughed the Sonics.   
"You can't avoid this attack!" Shouted Knuckles ramming his fist into the ground, the after Sonic's vanished, leaving the real one on his rear, Knuckles hit him hard in the side of the head sending him over the ring, into a statium wall, but Sonic spun using Instant Shield to protect himself and went though with much less damage.   
Sonic stood up dizzy, Knuckles didn't miss a beat as he came right at Sonic, the GUN camra pods following them, the crowd was stamping their feet in excitment.   
"Get'em dad!" Shouted Jr and Lara with their limited strength watching the fight on the TV screen above the arena. A did the Archie crew back in Knotehole. Sally only hoped they didn't kill each other.   
Sonic, brushed and his right arm on fire, tear coming down his face from the pain, leap up the side of the arena building, Knuckles flowing with his claw, gliding from side to side with his spins to keep pace.   
Sonic was the tip side the arena wall, Knuckles followed, so did his punches, Sonic dodged them, but not with the same, blurr out of existence as before.   
"Now whose feeling tired hedghog!" Snarled Knuckles. Sonic did several back flips putting distance between them and did a spin dash, coming at Knuckles at full speed, sending him flying from the edge, send him into the bleachers, everyone screambles to get out of the way, Knuckles made quite an impression, he wasn't that hurt for it. But Sonic had complished objective one. For better or worse. Knuckles was now. Quite. Angery.   
"You are mine!" Screamed the Edcidna, as Sonic came down the railing right at him, but at the last moment he jump onto the one opposite the steps and jumped over the lower wall of the statium and after doing several summer salts landed back in the ring sqaurely in the middle.   
The screen flashed rainbow letters.   
**Perfect- 2000 pts.**   
"Finnaly got one!" Laughed Sonic ignoring the fact he felt like his right arm was about to snap off and one eye was shut with a thin steam of blood from his forehead.   
"Alright," Mumbled Shadow. "This is working."   
Knuckles was only seeing his fur color at that moment, and came at Sonic smashing one of the wall that was stupid enough to get in his way.   
"Say good night!" The edicdna snarled.   
"Almost got'em!" Said Sonic to himself. Knuckles did his fire fist attack, Sonic jumped did instant sheild that protected him for that precision moment of contact, the force still sent him back, he did Homing Attack at Knuckles' vunrable head slammed his two metal souled feet right onto either side of Knuckles head. The gaurdain's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he fell face first into the concert ring.   
Omachao was a little shocked by this but began counting.__

And at the count of seven, _Knuckles mercalusally got on his two fists, and got up for a second round. And with quick punch knocked Sonic out cold! The cheers of the crowd were without compare as Sally ran up and kissed him._

"I wonder what he's smilling about." Whispered Sonic seeing the goofy smile on the unconcious Knuckles face the ecidna's eyes crossed he had gotten when his face had returned the embrace of the loving concret when he refainted at the count of eight.   
"Ten!" Shouted Omachao relucdently. He had been doing the count two seconds a time.   
Tikal was egstatic "I don't need to go on a date with King Boom boo~! And YOU need to admit I'm the better hint giver in the games! And . . . "   
She shouted into the Microphone. "Sonic The Hedgehog is the winner!"   
Sonic laughed, made only gesture waving to the crowd with his left arm, and limped out of the statium, while the Egg-Robo's (E-90's) carried away Knuckles on a streacher.   
Sonic paused in the hall, as his rival was carried off. He leaned against the side of the steel hall way, and slide to the floor, leaving a streak of blood on the wall. He wanted to get up. But it was so cold. He just . . . . needed . . . to . . . 

Tails came by a minute later ( Amy was checking her cross bow for her fight with Rouge and Jr was trapped with Lara who was checking on her future father.) hoping to give Sonic back his upgrade Items, (Tikal had given Tails Acheint light to give back to him) saw a blue and red mass barely breathing next to the wall with a crimson puddle beneath it, and the kitesume was too shocked to gasp, not aware of the items as they fell to the floor. 

_There's a face searching far, so far and wide. There's a place where you dream, that you'll never find.___

_Hang onto what if. Hang onto what if? Hang onto what if!___

_Hanging on the edge of tomarrow. Live And Learn!on the works of yesterday. Live And Learn! If you beg or barrow. You may never find your way!___

Omachao frowned. " All right... I AM THE BETTER HINT GIVER! "   
" Er, the deal was to- "   
" In YOUR words, 'you have to admit to everyone whose the better hint giver'. AND THAT'S ME! MWAHAHAHA! "   
Tikal growled. " OK; in the next fight, if Amy wins, YOU have to tell THE WHOLE WORLD I am a better hint giver, AND polish the Emerald shrine... WITH YOUR TONGUE! "   
" And if Rouge wins, you have to dress up in a frock and go out with Boom Boo... AND KISS HIM! NEHEHEHEHE! "   
" DEAL! "   
" DEAL! " 

Down below, Rouge strapped on her Pick Nails and Iron Boots. Glancing up, she saw Amy wave a hammer threateningly in her direction; she countered with the Middle Finger. 

In hospital:   
" Ow. Ow. Ow. I hate that -OW!- hedgehog... OWW! " 

Sonic Jr. waited impatiently outside the ER. "Hmm...I wonder where dad is?" Suddenly, some more Egg-Robo's were carrying Sonic in a package. Even weirder was Bark in the next room, suffering from 3rd-degree burns. Sonic Jr. looked at his watch, then said, "Man, it's almost time for the next match! C'mon, Lara-su! The next one's screamin' catfight of the century! I already have 100 up against Tails for Rouge." "WHAT?!" In a moment of quick reaction, Sonic Jr. pulled out his sword and sliced behind him, splitting an arrow in half! Sonic Jr. then thought to himself, "Well, since I'm not fighting right now, everything's legal so..." Then Amy said to him, "WHY DO YOU THINK THAT ROUGE WILL STAND A CHANCE? I'M GONNA MURDER THAT SILICON AD ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Then Lara-su came up with a snappy comback: "Remember who's boyfriend got ripped out of his mech." "DIE!" "Chaos Control!" By the time Amy had fired off another arrow, Sonic Jr. and Lara-su had disappeared. 

Before Amy could follow with her own Chaos Control came in almost knocking over a nurse in the process.   
"Sonic did you see Sonic come though here? Those medical egg robos move fast!"   
"Huh? No I just got here for a quick check up before my match with miss 'Perfect like Me?'."   
"Amy he was DYING when I found him."   
"WHAT!" 

" OK, since Amy's a little tied up... We have a GRUDGE MATCH FIGHT! "   
" That's right Robotnik! Perfect Chaos wants to fight someone to take out his anger of losing... But no one here wants to fight him! But we found someone outside the Stadium... "   
" OH YEAH! Let's here it ladies and gents, for the King of the Monsters.... GODZILLA! "   
SKRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEUNK!   
The image of Godzilla stomping through Mystic Ruins was broadcast on the Stadium TV screen. The crowd went wild.   
(BTW, this Godzilla design is the GMK one; charcoal skin, blank white eyes, allosaur head)   
" He's the metaphor of nuclear destruction and in his new movie he's the embodiment of vengeful spirits killed coz of Japan in WW2, and he's trashed many a monster! But Perfect Chaos may yet be his match! They'll be fighting in the Ruins, and WE have live footage! " 

********************************** 

Perfect Chaos was coiled around the Lost World temple. He sighted Godzilla and hissed. He WOULD avenge his cancellation, however big the opponent was.   
Godzilla roared a challenge. Perfect Chaos responded by unleashing a wave of Chaos Spears! Godzilla withstood the attack... and unleashed nuclear flame!   
Perfect Chaos blew up and rerformed, mad as hell! 

Below, the Chaotix ran screaming. Espio had FINALLY woken up and now wished he hadn't... 

Chaos bit down on the dinosaur's arm, causing the leviathan to roar in pain. Godzilla angrily lashed out with his claws, tearing through Chaos' head and hitting his brain...   
Destruction and reforming again.   
Chaos growled; he had had ENOUGH of this. It was time to finish this.   
He fired a stream of Chaos energy from his mouth, right into Godzilla's leg. The great kaiju screamed and collapsed onto the Lost World temple. His blood splattered onto the jungle floor, hissing and killing off plants.   
Chaos fell upon Godzilla, suffocating him in a living flood. The mighty beast opened his mouth to try and breathe...   
His dorsal plates glowed...   
RAAAAAAAAAAASH!   
Atomic fire tore through Chaos, sending his form flying in droplets all over the Zone!   
Godzilla got back up and saw the droplets reform into Chaos 0. Chaos looked up once, hissed and ran off.   
Godzilla roared into the night. 

" GODZILLA IS THE WINNER! " cried Robotnik. " LONG LIVE THE KING! " 

" OK folks, it's time for the match! The match in which Rouge HAS to win, so I can see Tikal get humiliated! "   
This wasn't Omachao saying this... But Robotnik. He looked VERY happy at the idea of Tikal being humiliated...   
Tikal glared at him. " Now let's bring on the two contestants! There's Amy Rose; she's a plucky young hedgehog with driving, fighting, archery and hammer-wielding skills derived from many game and comic appearences. She isn't a natural fighter but when she starts she does NOT give up! "   
Aaaaaaaaand in the red corner, ROUGE! " cried out Omachao. " She's a GUN agent, martial artist and treasure hunter, and she has here eye on Knuckles! She's armed with her Dark Wave attack and Iron Boots/Pick Nails, and a whole lotta attitude! the fight could go either way... just like our last one actually... "   
Amy and Rouge entered the ring and eyed each other. Amy looked PISSED, but Rouge seemed indifferent.   
" You're going down, batgirl! "   
" For a start, Batgirl is TM and (C) of DC Comics, " said Rouge calmly, " and second, I'm a bit too old to be called a girl. I'm 23, actually. "   
" I DON'T CARE! I'LL FLATTEN YA FOR HURTING TAILS AND TRYING TO TAKE MY PLACE! "   
" Bring it on! "   
" ALL RIGHT! SONIC WIND! "   
Rouge was sent flying into the ring post by the blast. She growled and unleashed a Dark Wave, which Amy dodged.   
" Have to do better than THAT, silicon-girl! "   
Amy came charging at her with her hammer, but at the last moment Rouge jumped into the air!   
Amy seriously injured the ring's post.   
Rouge came back down in a Drill Kick, driving Amy into the floor. The hedgehog swore and rolled to the side, before whacking Rouge TEN TIMES with her hammer!   
" DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!... "   
" OW! OW! OW! OW!... "   
Rouge finally tunneled away and re-appeared at the other end of the ring. Amy fired her crossbow, nearly hitting Rouge's breasts; luckily for any future children Rouge might have, it missed and hit her shoulder.   
" ARGH! You cow! I'm going to ****ing kick your bleeding head off and **** down your neck! And then I'm gonna rip your ******* guts out, *****! "   
Omachao blinked. " That is a LOT of swearing! And it appears Amy is in the lead after scoring a flesh wound! "   
" Better believe it! " she crowed. " I'm Amy Rose the mighty! Amy Rose the just! I can flatten any oposition with my hammer and- "   
At this point, Rouge did a Triple Kick to Amy's face.   
Did I mention she was wearing Pick Nails and Iron Boots? She was wearing Pick Nails and Iron Boots.   
" ARGH! "   
" Ah, take it like a woman, Amy! "   
" NEIN! DIEEEEEEEE! "   
Amy began whacking her with the hammer again, but Rouge countered with Dark Wave, knocking the hammer out of Amy's hands and out of the ring!   
Amy blanched. " Uh-oh... "   
Rouge attacked in a drop kick; Amy returned fire with a right hook. And so they began a brutal wrestling match.   
The commentators winced.   
" Is that move legal? " asked Tikal.   
Omachao flipped through the rule book. " Yep, they're all legal. "   
" Why? "   
" We didn't see the point in banning them, because we didn't think anyone would use 'em! "   
Robotnik squinted at the match. " Did Rouge just- "   
" YES. "   
" . . . " Eggman's eyes buldged.   
Below, Rouge and Amy stood aprt. They were both covered in bruises and had bloody noses. All of Amy's weapons were smashed and Rouge's boots had been ripped off and bashed over her head.   
" Just you and me, bat... No power-ups... "   
" Yeah... " Rouge brightened. " This, however, doesn't require a power-up! DARK WAVE! "   
Amy was struck and went down. Growling, she countered with Sonic Wind, one strong enough to blow Rouge into the sky and have her nearly go outside the ring perimeter...   
Rouge spread open her wings and glided down. Upon landing, she delivered her Triple Kick to Amy's jaw, sending her flying into the air...   
" DARK WAVE! "   
... and blasting her out of the ring.   
" AMY HAS LEFT THE RING! ROUGE IS THE WINNER! "   
Rouge grinned. " You better believe it! "   
Tikal glanced down at King Boom Boo, and remembered the bet. " ****. "   
**Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away,**   
**Now it looks as though they're here to stay,**   
**Suddenly, I'm not half the ghost I used to be,**   
**There's a shadow hanging over me,**   
**Oh, I believe in yesterday...**   


Yesterday is (C) of the Beatles. 

Eggman vs. E-102   
Bigfoot vs. Super Shadow   
Super Tails vs. Biolizard   
Silver Sonic VS Bean   
Sonic Jr. vs. King Boom Boo   
Metal Sonic VS Super Lara-su 

Sonic Jr. hi-fived Lara-su, then walked up to Tails, saying, "OK, you owe me 100." After collecting his 100, he went out of the battlefield with Lara-su, saying, "One restaurant dinner on me, babe." 

Meanwhile, E-102 walked onto the stage. Omochao then said, "Our next match will be between this fine young robot here and..." Suddenly, shockwaves spread around the whole stadium! Suddenly, Eggman in his Master Emerald-powered suit from S3&K walked into the stadium, crushing 3 ft. of dirt with every step. Knux, still in the ER, said, "How did he manage to get that here?!" 

When the bell rang, E-102 started floating higher and higher into the air. Robotnik tried swiping at him, but only hit Gamma once. Then, Gamma locked-on to his nose, hitting it. Eggman grinned, saying, "He just activated the Emerald beam!" But before the emerald beam could reach full power, Gamma let out a volley of missiles, tipping the mech over! Robotnik was about to fall over when the beam released, hitting Gamma head-on and blowing him up! All that was left of the robot was the flicky, who now had to go up with Robotnik, who had escaped from his suit using the final escape system he had (his EggMobile with the ME). Then Robotnik rushed the flicky, but at the last second turned upwards, so flicky got hit head on with the ME! The flicky fell to the ground. Robotnik released the ME right on top of the flicky, so when it hit the ground, it was recrushed by the Emerald. Omochao, shocked at what Eggman had done, said, "Well, folks, I guess after a hit like that, you don't need to count! But here goes...10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...well, that's it! Robotnik will be going on to face either Super Shadow or bigfoot in the next round!" Then Super Shadow stated, "What do you mean, 'or Bigfoot'? Even if I can't teleport him out of the stadium, I'll still whoop his sorry butt!" 

Super Shadow flew into the ring, absolutely confident.   
All eyes were on him. They didn't expect a big fight though, so some were leaving to actually go to the toilet.   
In hospital, Sonci and Knuckles were watching this on TV whilst covered in bandages. Unfortunately, they had to use the SAME TV and kept glaring at each other.   
Rouge was visiting Knuckles and was sitting between the two so they wouldn't try ramming their hospital beds into each other.   
" Super Shadow's gonna win. "   
" Yep. "   
" Yeah. "   
In the ring, Super Shadow waited impatiently for the Bigfoot to arrive. " Where is that damn mecha? "   
At those words, the SA2 "Boss 1" music began playing on all speakers. Disco lighting shone upwards to reveal the Bigfoot, flying down towards the ring. In the sky, fireworks went off.   
The pilot knew he was going down. But he was gonna give everyone a good match.   
The hosts watched critically. Omachao said, " well, it's a good entrance, but I don't think it matches the sheer cinematic of King Boom Boo's entrance. "   
" And speaking of King Boom Boo, how's Tikal doing with him? "   
" Well, our survaillence cameras showed they're having a romantic dinner for two. She's having chicken; he's having the table. "   
" ... "   
" Well, he IS a bit slow. "   
Down at the ring, Super Shadow yawned.   
" Let the match begin! LET ME SHOW YOU MY REAL POWER! "   
Super Shadow blasted off in a Hyper Dash, intending to end this quickly; Bigoot started firing bullets RIGHT AT SHADOW'S HEAD!   
The hedgehog cursed and stopped in his attack, blocking his eyes from flying bullets. Immediately, the Bigfoot began launching missile after missile at Super Shadow.   
This continued for 10 seconds.   
After the dust cleared, they could see Super Shadow tapping his foot impatiently.   
" Is that all you've got? "   
Omachao frowned. " Bigfoot is obviously outmatched! We're 16 seconds into the match; Super Shadow will KO after 50 seconds, but I doubt Bigfoot can last that long! "   
The mecha's pilot knew this and so was taking off. He flew higher and higher until he was out of the Stadium, but still in the ring perimeter. The hedgehog flew up to meet him, smirking.   
" Trying to run, eh? CHAOS SPEAR! "   
" OPEN FIRE! "   
The two of them engaged in a dogfight; ducking and weaving around the ring at 0-50 mtres above the ground. Bullets matched with Chaos Spears, missiles with Hyper Dashes.   
But it was all futile. Bigfoot finally landed, its hull dented and steaming. One more hit and it was finished.   
Super Shadow landed. " Just jump out of the ring and save yourself some trouble. "   
" NEVER! I am not going to give up my honour! If Hot Shot stayed in, so am I! "   
" Honour? Ha. You GUN agents have no honour. "   
A Chao waddled up and handed him a message from Rouge-   
" Take that back, you smeghead! "   
" *sigh* Apart from Rouge the Bat, you GUN agents have no hunour. You attacked an UNARMED girl 50 years ago; SHE WAS AN INNOCENT! "   
" That was 50 years ago; we've changed! Why can't you realise that? "   
" Because you HAVEN'T! "   
" No, it's because you're a revenge-obsessed freak who won't pull his head outta his arse! "   
Super Shadow snarled. " THAT DOES IT! "   
" Oh yeah? FIRE ALL MISSILES! "   
Super Shadow withstood the attack and then blasted off in a Hyper Dash. He was heading right towards the cockpit-   
He was one inch away when the 50 seconds ran out, and he fell to the ground, KOed.   
The Stadium was speechless.   
" Uh, it seems that Shadow has lost due to being cocky... Um, did ANYONE bet against Shadow? "   
Silence.   
" Oh phew; I don't owe anyone money then... BIGFOOT IS THE WINNER! " 

So, Round 3 is so far:   
Sonic VS Rouge   
Robotnik VS Bigfoot 

"Super Tails . . . " Sonic said solumly to himself. "It's going to be up to you. You have to beat if I fail. I'm . . . sorry for always treating you like someone who never knew what he was doing. But you were as experinced as a fighter in this anyone. Please. Beat the hell out of that she-devil." 

"Am I the only who think there's a dark alien force causing the super characters to lose?" Said Knuckles. "Shadow, in every way imaginable, SHOULD of won that fight. The Bigfoot was a walker first and foremost, there's no way it could of pulled off those moves that it did."   
"Your thinking too hard." Cood Rouge.   
____________________   
An inhuman laugh eccoed from the dark chamber, it's occumpent sneering watching yet another super form be defeated. At this rate. Rouge would win the tornament. And she . . . we'll . . . she would prove . . . very simple to beat, or use, which he decided on. All would know the evil that was Void. It had been so simple to super power that machines greatly esagerating it's manuverablities.   
_____________________   
I never said how long i would go on a date. Though Tikal angery. She turned into her star light form, and became as bright as the sun, King Boom Boo fled in terror. Tikal felt very statisfied. She teleported back to the statium.   
___________________   
"The super forms are dropping like flies ladies and gentlemen, now of the super triple threat, only Super Tails remains. And soon it looks like it soon be none." Said Omachao.   
Tikal teleported besides him, back in her myan outfit.   
She didn't say anything. This battle would go one way or the other. 

"Super Tails verus Biolizard. Begin!" Shouted Robotnic already certain after seeing the constant defeats of the super forms that this would no differnt. After all it took seveal minutes to beat the biolizard. And Super Tails only had 50 seconds. 

The biolizard came at Super Tails it mouth wide open, Super Tails flue up, confusing the ultimate life proto-type and hit the life sopport system. The beast roared, confused, it thought Tails would need to land again to attack, he was wrong. Tails in his invicable form had nothing to fear of the biolizards skin and hit again as soon the flames clear, and again, and again, then the egg bubbles came, right at talls to throw him off, but his Super Flickes protect him easily, then it fired it's engery beam, it sent Tails flying, but he stopped himself a mulisecond before being forced out of the ring. He flew right into the biolizard's mouth, and come out underneth the life sopport system, tearing it away, the skin was not invicible on the inside. The biolizard collaspesed. Defeat or dead. Super Tails was victorous.   
Eggman and Omachao were speech less. Tikal took the microphone.   
"I don't think you need to hear this but Super Tails IS the winnder. He will face either Bean or Silver Sonic in the third round."   
_________   
Pink Flicky was in the emerengcy room, (bird bone were hallow, and VERY easy to break) 

Silver Sonic and Bean walked up to the stage. Omochao said to Robotnik, "Who do you think's gonna win this time?" Robotnik said in the mic, "It's not often that I bet against my own creations, but Bean's got this one covered." "We'll see about that." 

When the bell rang, Bean immediately started kicking at Silver Sonic. The robotic hedgehog, not taking any damage at all, grabbed Bean by the wing, poked him in the eye, then threw him. Bean flew back in before he got thrown out of the stadium. Suddenly, Bean chucked all the weaponry he knew at Silver Sonic. M-16's, nuclear missiles, atomic bombs, grenades, and dynamite sticks went flying! By the time the joint explosions were over, there wasn't enough Silver Sonic left to put in a vase! Omochao grinned, saying, "Well, folks, Robotnik was smart to go for Bean because he wrecked that sorry Silver Sonic! Bean is the winner! He will go on to the next round!" As hew put away the mic, Omochao flew over to Sonic, saying, "Now pay up, man."   
Omochao saw Tikal come back, then said, "Did you remember to kiss him goodnight?" If Tikal could form sweatdrops, one would be on her right now. Suddenly, King Boom Boo showed up at the host booth. Omochao said to Tikal, "You know our deal." Omochao got his camera ready.   
---------------------------------------------   
Sonic Jr., at the store (courtesy of Lara-su), looked around until he found a samurai outfit. He purchased it and changed into it. Lara-su asked him, "Why are you getting this outfit?" Sonic Jr. said back, "I don't know. It just looks cool."   
---------------------------------------------   
A few minutes later, Robotnik yelled into the microphone, "Now for our next match! Sonic Jr. will be going up against the King himself, King Boom Boo!" Then King Boom Boo and Sonic Jr. walked up to the stage.   
"Double or nothing!" She said looking at Omachao before kissing the specture. "AND you are going to say, 'I am Omachao, admit Tikal is the better hint giver!'"   
"Your loss!"   
"We'll see!"   
"You say that a lot."   
Tikal didn't respond. She just looked at King Boom Boo. "Arn't you sopposed to be somewhere?!"   
------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Omachao said, " NOPE! No backing out! Kiss KBB now! DO IT! DOOOOOOOO IIIIIIITTTTTTT! "   
" NO! "   
" Then I want a cash settlement! "   
" DONE! ANYTHING but kissing him! "   
Omachao grinned as Tikal gave him money. " OH YEAH! "   
King Boom Boo fled in tears and tried to drown himself in the toilet's. Shadow was using the toilet at the time...   
" Er, Boo? You can't breathe anyway. "   
" DRAT! "   
" Look, just because that cow dumped you doesn't mean you should resort to this! You should go out there and give the best fight you ever did! "   
" You're right! I WILL! PREPARE TO DIE, SONIC JR! " 

Knuckles tried to crane his neck, heard some cracking noises and just turned the bed round to watch Rouge.   
She was watching the Stadium whilst running on a jogging machine AND lifting weights. And eating a health bar.   
" Er, Rouge? What are you doing? "   
" TRAINING! I'm going up against ol' spikeball over there, " she nodded to the bed-ridden Sonic, " next, and I have to be ready! I amy have beaten Tails and Amy, but Sonic is stronger than them. HAVE TO TRAIN! "   
Knuckles groaned. " I should have trained, I really should have... "   
" Don't worry, the doctor's say you two will be walking again in time for Round 3. "   


King Boom Boo was struck by the power of prayer, and started singing "Girls Just Want To Have Fun" with a distant grin on his face.   
Omachao sighed. " This is the commentators to Sonic Jr: stop that, NOW! And someone stop Boom Boo singing! "   
Robotnik moaned. " Oh no... He's started singing Hear~say... "   
" Exorcise me now, " said Tikal. 

Sonic Jr. started creating an electricity shield around him, thinking, "Shoot! I'm about to transform! Must...stop...the...music!" Then Sonic Jr. pulled out his sword, making the light of the moon glint from it. King Boom Boo immediately turned down to regular form and shadow-vaporized himself. Then Sonic Jr., back to normal, stuck the sword in the ground where King Boom Boo was. When he pulled our his sword, it was a ghastly white. Then he chucked the sword out of the ring. Then, King Boom Boo slowly reformed out of the sword, but found himself outside the ring! "And Sonic Jr. is the winner! He will be going on to face the winner of the Super Lara-su vs. Metal in the division semifinals!" 

Sonic Jr. mumbled to himself, "Please let Metal win...please let Metal win..." Suddenly, Rouge asked him, "Why?" Sonic Jr. said, "Cause then I've got an easy into the division finals, plus I get to teleport Lara-su back to the future." Then Rouge said, "Hey, can you spar with me?" secretly thinking, "If I can match up to him then Sonic doesn't stand a chance!" Sonic Jr. said, "Sure."   
---------------------------------------------   
OK, here's how the chart goes: 

Next Match: Super Lara-su vs. Metallix, ending up the 2nd round 

East Division semifinals:   
Sonic vs. Rouge   
Egghead vs. Bigfoot 

West:   
S. Tails vs. Bean   
Sonic Jr. vs. Super Lara-su/Metallix 

" ARGH! DIE, HEDGEHOG! DIEEEEEEEEEE! "   
Sonic Jr was sent crashing to the ground by a Triple Kick/Drill Kick/Dark Wave combo!   
" ROUGE, calm down! We're sparring! WE'RE ONLY SPARRING! "   
" Oh, sorry... "   
"It's ok." Commented Jr brushing off the gravel. Rouge was shock on how little she had actully hurt him. 


End file.
